


Broken Promises

by Denstort



Series: Part 1 of ' I Belong To You?' [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 36,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are happy...Matt still has issues. Then jealousy rears its ugly head and a certain drummer makes a mistake...and we all know how fragile Matt really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of "I Belong To You" Series...... also in my world Matt never had a relationship with Kate Hudson.

Chris looked up from his phone when he heard the familiar giggle that belonged to a certain frontman. It told him that Matt and Dom were back from the latest interview.

They were one gig away from the end of the Unsustainable tour, and it had been brilliant. First to appear through the door was Matt, full of that energy that never seemed to run out. But Chris knew that was sometimes an illusion; but he was glad to see it; it had been absent far too long. 

A few moments later the other half of the couple appeared.

“You know that’s going to be all over twitter, don’t you?” Dom said.

Matt let out another one of those giggles, “So, people will think it’s just me being a goofball.”

“But Matt….” Dom started to say.

Matt’s expression changed, was there a touch of hurt in his eyes…..careful now, Dom, Chris thought.

“I know…” Matt said.

Chris winced; it was the only sore point in their relationship…the need for secrecy, and Chris knew how much Matt hated it. 

“Hey, enough,” he said, not wanting it to ruin what had been a good day so far.

His words were enough to break the tension and Matt sighed, letting go of whatever he was going to say. Instead, he slumped onto the sofa opposite Chris and Dom followed suit, and Matt assumed what had become a normal position, laying down with his head on Dom’s lap.

Chris smiled as Dom unconsciously began running his hand through Matt’s hair; soothing the headache that was probably now making itself known.

“Tom said he’s found a really nice bar for the after party…you two up for it?”

“Sure,” they said together.

“Give the crew chance to chill,” Matt said.

“You need to chill,” Dom said. “You’re as tense as a tennis racket.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Matt said and sat up.

Dom glanced over at Chris, the warning lights had just gone from green to amber.

“You should get some sleep before the gig,” Dom said.

“Nope, not tired,” Matt replied, then yawned.

“Think you are,” Dom said.

“Am not,” Matt snapped back.

“M’Lord Wolstenholme, I present Exhibit A…tetchiness, “Dom said.

“Sod off,” Matt growled.

“I present Exhibit B…growling at his other half…outside of the bedroom,” Dom said, winking at Chris, who rolled  
his eyes.

Chris looked at Matt, who was giving him the ‘Bellamy stare.’

“Sleep Bells,” he said, unfazed by the stare.

“Fine,” Matt huffed. “I’ll sleep…alone,” he said, glaring at Dom.

“Ouch,” Chris said as he watched Matt stamp off towards the door and his own room.

Dom let out a long breath, “Thank god tonight is the last gig. I need to take him on a very long holiday. He’s  
wound tighter than a rattlesnake, the wrong word and he’ll strike.

Chris nodded, “Doesn’t help when the journo’s keep asking about that ring.”

Dom closed his eyes for a second, “Chris…”

“I know and I understand, but he hates it.”

“Yeah, but he won’t put any of the crew in danger…all those closed-minded idiots out there. You might as well  
paint a big X on his back.”

Chris sighed, he remembered the vicious trolling and the frankly vile and disturbing mail Matt had gotten, after he spoke out about gay rights.

“So we wait, until the time is right,” Dom said.

***********************

The bar was heaving and Matt was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He’d lost sight of Dom, who had been dragged away by Glen to talk to some bloke about drum kits. He saw Chris, talking to one of the roadies.

He looked for Tom and saw him involved in a discussion with some random stranger. He glanced to his left and looked away quickly; he really didn’t like the way the man at the next table was looking at him.

It had been nearly two years since the incident in Mackey’s, but he was still wary of strange men in places like this.

I need some fresh air, he thought and stood. He looked for Dom again, but couldn’t see him. He tried to get Tom’s attention, but to no avail…sod it, let them find him.

After a lot of “Sorry’s” and “scuse’ me” he managed to get outside; not that it was any better outside, who’s idea was it to end the tour in Australia in December. He managed to find a quiet spot away from the people that were hanging around outside and the ones that were trying to get in.

He thought about walking back to the hotel, but it was just a little too far, and he’d had one too many glasses of red.

He jumped when a voice said, “I thought I saw you leave.”

He spun round and there was the man from the next table…bloody great.

“Left you on your own, have they?” the man said.

Matt could smell the booze on the man even at the distance he was.

“Not interested, mate,” he said, hoping the man was sober enough to get the hint…alas…no.

Seemingly emboldened by alcohol the man advanced until he was right up against Matt, who unfortunately had a  
brick wall behind him and no escape route.

“Come on, you’ve been looking at me all night.”

“Only cause’ you were perving on me,” he snapped back.

“No, it because you want me.”

Matthew snorted, “Not even if I was paralytic and as high as fuck. Now piss off!”

Mat knew he’d said the wrong thing as soon as he said it, as the look on the man’s face took on an angry expression.

“You’re a bloody prick teaser…bloody bitch,” the man snarled and made a grab for him, but missed.

Matt took his chance and moved, but the man was too close and he was slammed back against the wall. He felt a hand where he didn’t want it to be and that spurred him into action.

“I said piss off!” he yelled and brought a knee up between the man’s legs.

The man howled and staggered back, fell to the floor, holding his crotch.

That got the attention of the people outside, but Matt wasn’t bothered about them; his temper was up and he placed a well-aimed kick to the man’s stomach. 

“Bloody bastard!” he yelled and was going in for another kick when he felt strong arms wrap round his waist and he was carried away.

He was still shouting obscenities at the man, who was being helped to his feet by two bouncers.

“Let me go!” he was yelling at the person who was holding him, whilst struggling to get free, but the person was too strong.

Someone was saying something, but the red mist that was fogging his mind didn’t recognise it.

“Get him out of here,” the voice said and the person holding him tightened their hold and he was finally dragged away.

“Matt, calm the fuck down,” the voice that had spoken before was saying…but this time he recognised the voice.

“Dom?”

“Yes…calm down, okay.”

He blinked and finally saw Dom standing in front of him.

“Dom…” he said again.

“You can let go now, Chris,” Dom said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

As soon as the arms around him were gone, he threw himself into Dom’s arms.

“I’m sorry…that bloke…he….”

He felt Dom’s arms tighten around him.

“It’s okay….someone saw the bloke follow you out, just took us a bit to find you. Didn’t look like you needed any help though.”

“Told him I wasn’t interested….didn’t take no for an answer.”

“Come on, let’s get back to the hotel and sober you up, the pap’s will be swarming all over the place in a minute,” Dom said.

Eventually he was in a warm bed, Dom’s arm protectively draped over his stomach.

“Dom…” he started to say.

“Sleep, my little spitfire,” Dom said and he did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom thinks he's done something that will help Matt....but is it...and is this help isn't what they seem to be.

“A PA, why do we need a PA?” Tom said.

“We don’t, but Matt does. I want to lessen his work load,” Dom replied.

“He won’t like it.”

“I know, but he’s started writing again, and you know how he gets when he starts. Last time he didn’t have, well, you know. I don’t want him bothered with everyday things. A PA can do those things, whether Matt likes it or not. The agency I used say he’s really good.”

“Right, well I hope he’s got a thick skin, and I hope you’re still good at ducking,” Tom said.

********************

Matt eyed the flowers and the bottle of wine suspiciously.

“What gives with the flowers and the booze, you done something wrong?”

“No, but I hired a PA to help you so you don’t get distracted from your song writing.”

Dom hoped by saying it at speed it would lessen the reaction and the flowers and wine would salve any insult….wrong.

“Come on Matt, it means you don’t have to be in three places at once.”

“I like being in three places at once,” came the reply, albeit muffled by the bathroom door.

“No you don’t, all the PA will be doing is the stuff you hate doing anyway…bills and dealing with the suits. Please come out of the bathroom   
love, we can open that bottle of red.”

“I’m not that easy,” came the reply.

Dom sighed, then smiled, “I’ll cook your favorite pasta with chocolate cake for dessert.”

“With vanilla ice-cream?”

“Absolutely, and raspberry sauce.”

That seemed to do the trick as the door opened and Matt walked out. Dom narrowed his eyes, was there a familiar glint in his Matt’s eyes.

“Actually, skip the pasta and the cake.”

As he walked past he trailed a hand along Dom’s arm and said in that lower register that meant only one thing.

“Bedroom and bring the ice-cream and the sauce.”

Dom grinned and hurried to the kitchen.

**************

“Bloody hell, do that again,” Dom breathed.

That elicited a decidedly dirty chuckle from Matt, who scooped another spoonful of ice-cream from the tub and placed it in his mouth, and Dom thought he was going to kiss him again, but Matt headed in the opposite direction.

“Bloody hell…..” Dom breathed.

*********************

Chris was the first to arrive, he wanted to meet the newest member of the MUSE crew before the tornado that was Matt blew in, and probably send him running for the hills.

He nodded to the receptionist, then noticed the man in the smart suit.

"You must be Andrew,” he said.

The man stood and they shook hands.

“Mister Wolstenholme.”

“Please, call me Chris.”

The man smiled.

They sat down and Chris cleared his throat, “I just thought I’d give you a heads up before Matt comes in. You are aware of his medical condition?”

“Yes, and I’ve done my research. I’m also a part-time counsellor with Headway.”

Chris smiled at that, “That’s good…so you won’t run for the hills if Matt snaps at you…basically remember, his bite is as bad as his bark.”

The man smiled, “I’ll remember that."

“And here comes his nibs now.”

*******************

“Just because you seduced me with ice-cream and raspberry sauce….and the mind-blowing sex, which was…well, mind blowing, doesn’t mean I want a PA.”

Matt pushed the door open way too hard and smirked when it hit the wall with a bang.

He heard Dom sigh and he smirked again. Then his gaze fell on Chris and a man in a smart suit. That was the PA? Well the suit would have to go. As he approached Chris and the PA they stood.

“Matt, this is Andrew,” Chris said. “Be nice.”

Matt gave Chris his ‘when am I never’ look and gave Andrew his brightest smile.

“Andrew,” he said.

He shook the man's hand, noting the firm grip.

“Mister Bellamy,” Andrew replied.

“And it’s Matt, only policemen and my lawyer call me Mister Bellamy.”

Dom and Chris left them alone, satisfied that Matt wasn’t going to bite.

“Coffee?” he asked.

“Thank you. White, two sugars.”

They were sitting in a small café area and up until now had only talked about usual stuff, and Matt found he felt at ease with Andrew; he was disarming without being a suck-up.

“And you have no problem doing anything I ask you to do?”

“Of course.”

“Even if it’s something questionable?”

“If you mean will I buy cannabis or mushrooms for you. Only if it was legal in the country we are in,” Andrew replied.

“Smart answer.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, I am trusting you with my personal details and the like.”

“I have been CRB checked, it’s all in my file the agency gave Mister Howard.”

Matt let out a small laugh, “Don’t call him that to his face. Just tag along today and you’ll get an idea of what you have to do.”

*******************

Dom entered the restaurant expecting to be the first one there, but to his surprise Matt was already there, along with Andrew. They both had their PDA’s out and were huddled together.

He smiled, he was glad that they were getting along. If Matt was entering one of his ‘creative phases’ he would need someone to organize him…well that side of his life anyway.

Matt looked up when Dom sat down.

“Hey,” he said. “Okay Andrew, I’ll leave that up to you, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Andrew nodded and stood.

“Don’t forget, I’ll be calling at nine, your appointment with the physiotherapist is at ten-thirty.”

“Hmm….okay,” Matt said, already distracted by Dom.

Neither of them noticed Andrew look Matt up and down, nor the odd look he gave Dom when he placed a hand on Matt’s thigh.

****************

“So, you haven’t scared him away or killed him yet? Dom said.

“Nope, he’s okay. A little uptight, but that’ll change. Told him to lose the suit, then we’ll be tickety-boo.”

Dom laughed, “Tickety-boo, you been watching Mary Poppins again.”

Matt shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m hungry,” he said. “Need some energy for the physio-terrorist tomorrow.”

Dom frowned, “Tomorrow?”

“Now who’s the one with the crap memory….physio.”

“Matt, I have that meeting with the drum company.”

“Can’t you cancel?”

“I can’t and it’s in Paris.”

“Paris…that means,” Matt said.

“I’ll be gone overnight.”

Dom could see that Matt was unhappy as he usually went with him and was the one that encouraged him when he’d had enough of the physio pushing him.

His leg was an ongoing problem; more so when they were touring. There were times when he’d been in tears because his muscles wouldn’t co-operate, and there had been times when only his sheer stubborn will had forced them to perform some of his moves on stage.

“I’m sorry baby, next time.”

“Yeah,” Matt said and pushed his plate away. “Not hungry anymore.”

“It wasn’t intentional, we all forget things. If I could I would, but you know how important this is to me, like your MB’s are to you.”

Matt nodded, “I know…sorry. I was kinda hoping you’d forgot so I could forget too, until you got me a PA.”

“You’ll be okay, yeah?”

“Don’t worry,” Matt said. “When will you be back?”

“Not sure, you know French Air Traffic, could down tools at any moment. I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dom knew it wasn’t okay, but he was wise enough in the ways-of-the-Bellamy not to pursue it.

Matt was slightly distant in bed that night, but Dom guessed it was the thought of the physio in the morning…he hoped. He was up and ready before Matt was fully awake, and a sleepy Bellamy was a huge temptation to stay. Especially when he blinked sleep-hazed baby blues at him and said ‘bye’ in his sleepy voice, before disappearing under the duvet.

“Damn,” Dom said before picking up his overnight bag and leaving.

*****************

Matt woke to the sound of the doorbell. He emerged from under the duvet and looked at the time….bloody hell; it was eight-thirty, and he’d forgotten that Anna was on holiday or she would have been knocking on the bedroom door.

The doorbell rang again and he threw the duvet back and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and some boxers and hurried downstairs.

Andrew was standing at the door, hand poised over the doorbell as he opened the door.

“S-sorry,” he stammered. “Come in.”

Andrew just smiled and stepped inside.

“Give me twenty minutes,” Matt said as he ran back upstairs. He showered and dressed in record time, knowing that he wouldn’t have time for breakfast.

He hurried down the stairs and…wait, did he smell coffee and croissants.

Andrew appeared from the kitchen with a flask and a croissant laying on top of a serviette.

“I thought you might need something….I hope you didn’t mind me using the kitchen?”

“Its fine…thanks,” Matt said.

He took the croissant and didn’t really register that Andrew’s fingers lingered a little too long when they accidently touched his.

“I think we should be going, Matthew.”

Matt scowled, Andrew may not call him Mister Bellamy, but he insisted on calling him Matthew. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded a thank you when Andrew opened the front door.

He felt the bite of cold air…winter was coming on fast, as was the two year anniversary of himself and Dom being together as a couple. He had a present already and he really hoped that Dom would like it.

They arrived at the physiotherapists just in time; not that Matt wanted to be there anyway, but he knew it was good for his leg. He left his phone with Andrew, so as not to disturb the other people who were receiving physio.

He’d just gone through the door when it jangled into life.

“Matthew’s phone,” Andrew said.

“Oh…erm, is that Andrew?”

“Yes, Matthew is with the physiotherapist.”

“Ah…okay, can you tell him I called. I’m unavailable for the next couple of hours though. Tell him I’ll call him this evening.”

“Of course, Mister Howard,” Andrew replied.

“Thank you,” Dom said and rang off….then Andrew calmly deleted the call from the phone’s log.

Half an hour later Matt reappeared.

“Any messages?”

“No,” Andrew replied.

“Oh.”

“Was someone supposed to call?”

“Guess he forgot,” Matt said. “Right, home. I’m going to busy in the music room for a while….oh and my live-in housekeeper Anna will be back today. Nice lady, she’ll like you.”

“Understood, I have plenty I can be getting on with whilst you’re otherwise occupied.”

*********************

Andrew waited until Matthew had gone into the music room before he took one of the chairs from the dining room and sat outside the door.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Matthew tinkering on the piano before it turned into a classical sounding melody.

It hadn’t been easy getting this job, there had been people far more qualified than him on the list. But the odd embellishment on his CV; ones that wouldn’t scream ‘this bloke is lying’ had meant he’d been offered it.

He wasn’t about to say no, it was what he wanted, to get close to one Matthew Bellamy; the man he’d become increasingly obsessed with…the man he was going to make his.

What he hadn’t expected was Dominic Howard. He’d seen the signs, the way Matthew acted around him…the small touches of hands and Dominic’s hand resting on the small of Matthew’s back….and that brush of his thigh in the restaurant.

He had a rival….well that wouldn’t do. He heard the sound of the front door opening and he reluctantly got up and left his listening to Matthew to see who it was, and to see if it was someone he could get rid of, so he could go back to listening to Matthew play.

*******************

Anna walked in the door and placed her suitcase on the floor, then turned to close the door. She heard the piano….Matthew must be composing again.

She jumped when a voice said.

“You must be Anna.”

She turned and found someone she didn’t recognize. 

“Who are you?” she said.

“Andrew, Matthew’s PA.”

The man extended his hand…of course, Dominic had mentioned it to her before she went away.

She shook his hand and he smiled.

“I won’t keep you, you must be tired from your journey.”

She watched Andrew walk back towards the music room….there was something about the man she didn’t like; he seemed overly polite and he made her protective side shout ‘something’s not right’. 

She sighed, it must be the travelling, but still she would be keeping an eye on this Andrew; the last thing Matthew needed was more trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nefarious deeds are afoot..............

“Yeah, I understand…I understand that you know shit about music. Cause’ if you did, you wouldn’t be telling me that I don’t know how long it takes to make an effects pedal,” Matt snapped.

“I’m sorry Mister Bellamy, but you didn’t give us much time.”

“Listen, you bloody pen pusher, if Manson’s can make me a guitar with only a month’s notice, then you can make a bloody pedal within three months.”

Matt was becoming increasingly irritated, and having to argue with the man on the other end of the phone was making his headache worse. He wished Dom was here; he would take over and argue for him…but he was in Paris.

He was about to tell the man what he could do with the pedal, when someone said.

“Matthew, why don’t you let me deal with that?”

He turned to see Andrew, who had a glass of water and his pills on a tray. He put the tray down and held out a hand for the phone, but Matt was reluctant to let go.

“Matthew, you know my instructions are to handle things so you don’t have too much stress, and I can see from your demeanour that you are indeed stressed, which means that your headache must be worse than normal. You do want to be at your best when Mister Howard returns, don’t you?”  


He was right though, he really didn’t want to be laid low with a headache when Dom got back. He sighed, handed the phone to Andrew and took the water and the pills instead.

He pulled a face when he swallowed, the water tasted odd; must be the fluoride. As he walked away he heard Andrew.

“Yes, I apologise, however, Mister Bellamy is correct. According to your own terms and conditions he is now entitled to twenty percent off the purchase price.”

Matt smiled…damn he was good. He frowned, he was starting to feel the effects of the tablets already, they were never normally that quick; he needed to sleep.

*****************

Dom finally got a spare moment to ring Matt, even if it was late.

“Hello,” came Matt’s voice, he sounded sleepy.

“Hello yourself…you okay?”

“Sleeping…headache,” came the reply.

Dom could tell by the slurred words that Matt must have taken some of his tablets, and he forgot about the drum kit.

“I’m coming home, baby,” he said.

“Okay,” came the reply but Matt’s voice was barely there, then the phone was clicked off.

He went on-line and booked the next flight and he texted the drum company as he rode to the airport, telling them that something had come up and he would re-schedule the meeting. 

He willed there to be a tail wind so that the plane would arrive sooner. When it landed he got through customs as quickly as he could, evaded the paparazzi and this time the fans and finally reached Matt’s house.

The house was dark except for a single light, so he walked inside and found Andrew in the lounge, looking way too comfortable.

“Your still here?”

“Yes, I thought I should stay. I didn’t think we should disturb Anna, so I stayed.”

For some reason when Andrew said ‘we’ he felt a flash of jealousy. Why the hell was that? Andrew was only being kind.

“Thanks, you can go now,” he said, a little more sharply that he intended…or was it?

Andrew hesitated, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, goodnight,” he replied, getting irritated by Andrew’s not leaving.

“Okay, I’ll come back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Why?”

“Matthew and I have to run through his schedule for next week.”

“Fine, just go now,” he almost snapped, wanting to get upstairs.

Andrew seemed to take forever to leave, then he hurried upstairs.

Matt was already asleep, but his face was creased in a frown, so he quickly stripped to his boxers and tee-shirt and slipped into bed.

Matt stirred and opened his eyes.

“Dom?” he said sleepily.

“Hey baby,” Dom replied. He pulled Matt into his arms. “Go back to sleep.”

Matt shifted until his head was on Dom’s chest before drifting back into sleep.

Dom lay awake, strange thoughts swirling through his mind…..disturbing thoughts. Had Andrew been in this bedroom, but he doubted Matt would have allowed that. But then again, Matt would have taken his tablets and he might not have known.

Dom frowned and subconsciously tightened his hold on Matt, who although asleep responded by moving an arm to lay across his stomach.

Dom smiled and pushed those thoughts away, letting the steady breathing of the brunet lull him into sleep.

******************

Matt pushed himself out of the tablet induced sleep…yes it was Dom he’d heard last night, and not some drug induced dream; the drummer’s welcome body heat attested to that. He let out a deep sigh which woke Dom.

“Morning,” he said.

Matt moved off his chest, but really didn’t have the energy to do what he wanted. But Dom knew and reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

“You okay?” he asked when they pulled apart.

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” Dom said, looking him in the eyes.

“No,” he said, he was useless at lying to Dom when he looked at him like that.

“Your head?”

“Yeah….hurt like a bitch last night. Got a little pissed off at some pencil pusher. Told me I didn’t know how hard it was to make a pedal.”

“Ouch,” Dom said. “Head still hurt?”

“Not so bad, thanks to Andrew.”

“Oh, why?”

“Took over, gave me my pills…knocked me clean out, really quickly for a change.”

“Seems he was prepared to stay the night as well,” Dom said.

“He did? Wow, he didn’t have to.”

“Well he won’t have to anymore. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Dom said quickly.

Matt quirked an eyebrow…was there a tinge of jealousy in Dom’s voice.

“Good, cause I just wanna stay in bed…with you.”

Dom smiled, “At least let me get a cuppa…you up for some?”

“Yeah, and not just tea,” he replied.

He watched Dom’s eyes light up and then he snuggled back down under the duvet and let out a long breathy sigh.

“Be ten minutes…max,” Dom said.

*************************

Dom heard that breathy sigh and hurried to make that tea. He stopped to pick up the glass of water that Matt had of course left on the floor. He accidently spilt some on his hand and absent-mindedly licked it off, then stopped; it tasted funny, and not in a being in a glass overnight way.

He shrugged his shoulders, you’re getting as paranoid as Matt. He carried on and into the kitchen, where he found Anna was already up and busy.

“Oh, Dominic, you’re back early?”

“Yeah, last night, Matt was a bit poorly.”

“Was he? I didn’t know.”

“Did you know Andrew stayed?”

She shook her head, “I know it’s not my place, but I don’t like that man.”

“Oh, why?”

“Call it a mother’s instinct, he just doesn’t seem right. But that’s just me. Matthew likes him, so he can’t be that bad.”

“Nothing wrong with being worried. He’s new to our little family…but yeah, Matt seems okay with him, and you know how hard it is for him to trust an outsider.”

Anna sighed, “True… but still.”

Dom placed two mugs on a tray and went back upstairs.

Matt had fallen back to sleep, so much for the promise of other things. He placed the tray on the set of drawers and climbed back into bed.

Matt must have been dead to the world, as he didn’t even twitch when Dom placed cold feet on Matt’s warm ones.

For once everything seemed peaceful…seemed right. Matt was writing again, which meant a new album was in the making….new music…new ideas. Yeah, everything was going right.

***********************

Andrew wasn’t happy that Howard had come back early; not happy at all. He’d put a dent in his plans.

Oh, he still wanted Matthew, and he would get him; he just had to get rid of Howard first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all gone very wrong..........

Dom opened the door to Matt’s house and his first thought was that he hoped that Andrew wasn’t there. He was beginning to seriously regret hiring a PA…no not a PA, just this particular PA.

It had been three weeks since Andrew had joined them and it seemed like he was never more than five minutes out of Matt’s company, and it was beginning to irk him. The house was quiet and he wondered if anyone was in.

He’d finally gone back to Paris and finished his meeting with the drum company, and he wanted Matt to see the finished design for the new range of drum-kits. Then he heard a soft tinkling…it was a piano, Matt must be in the music room; which meant he must be composing.

He knew he shouldn’t really disturb him, but he wanted to see him. The door was slightly ajar and he could see movement, he was about to open it further when he saw someone who was definitely not Matt….Andrew.

He stopped and watched, his anger building…no-one went in the music room unless Matt was there or asked you to. He watched as Andrew left the piano and started touching the guitars….then he came to that guitar and he actually picked it up.

It took all of Dominic’s control not to burst in and snatch the guitar away. He continued watching until he heard Andrew heading for the door and he dodged behind the big rubber plant that Matt had named for some god knows why reason “Audrey”, but it hid him and he watched Andrew walk past and out of the house.

He so wanted to go after him but he had the urge to check the music room. He couldn’t see anything out of place, but then he wasn’t Matt; he would have to wait until Matt noticed, which he would…then we’ll see how much that halo of Andrew’s slips.

****************

Matt had been bored out of his skull and had gone out…just for a short walk to his favourite café. He had of course been spotted by fans, which he didn’t mind and happily signed autographs and posed for photos. He really loved the fans as they never pressured him about his health, although one girl shyly said that her brother had been in an accident and had head injuries but was doing well, and he was a huge fan.

He sat in the café with a cup of chocolate with more marshmallows that one cup of chocolate should have. The staff didn’t bother him as he was a regular and if anyone that looked remotely like a journalist or a paparazzi came in, they would be corralled and asked firmly to leave.

He looked at his watch….blimey Dom would be arriving or already be home. He hurried out of the café and was virtually running for home when he saw them, and there was no way to avoid them.

“Matt…has your recent surgery affected your writing!?”

“Matt…why did you go missing for several weeks and what were you doing!?”

He managed to slip away, but his heart was racing and he constantly looked back, making sure that he’d lost them. He only relaxed when he was inside the gate of his home, he quickly went inside and saw Dom’s coat.

“Dom,” he called as he chucked his own coat, not caring where it landed.

“In the kitchen,” came the reply and he hurried into it, and threw himself at Dom.

“Wow, I’ll have to go away more often,” he said, but frowned when he saw the look of distress on his face.

“Matt, you okay?”

He shook his head.

“Well, whatever it is, you’re safe now, alright?”

Matt squeezed him tighter and got a kiss on his hair in response.

“Now, how about some late lunch, then you can tell me all about it.”

After lunch, he decided to spend some time in the music room, play a little something to relax before settling down for the evening.

He walked into the room and immediately knew that someone had been in here; he didn’t know how, but he always did. Chris had once said that it was like the room and himself were somehow connected, as it was the last room that had been finished and all of his love of music had been poured into it.

He looked round the room, but everything seemed to be in place…or was it? Then he spotted a stack of boxes, they were slightly askew.

He went to the boxes, saw which one was out of place and opened it. He went through the box but nothing seemed out of order or missing…jeez, your paranoia and your memory are getting worse, you probably moved the boxes yourself.

He sighed and put the box back and straightened them. He didn’t feel like playing anymore, so he wandered into the living room and sat next to Dom who was looking at his phone.

He pulled his legs up into his favoured position, with one tucked under the other.

“Whatcha’ doing?”

“Just checking our twitter feed…something you don’t do enough.”

Dom’s phone beeped, “It’s Glen, they’re having a few drinks at Crazy Homies, you up for it?”

Matt stretched and yawned, “You go…bit tired.”

“Okay, I’ll go for a couple, just show my face…won’t be late,” Dom said

“Kay’,” he replied.

“Don’t wait up,” Dom said, then after kissing him left.

Dom still wasn’t back when he went to bed at eleven….but that was Dom, he was ever the social butterfly.

He was woken several hours later, not by Dom returning but by his phone beeping. He looked at the screen, someone had tweeted him. He  
didn’t recognise the handle and was going to ignore it, but the text caught his eye.

‘You really need to see this…sorry’

He frowned, why was the person saying sorry? There was a link to an Instagram and he clicked on it…a few seconds later he dropped the phone and ran for the bathroom and was violently sick.

He didn’t want to but he went back to the bedroom and picked up the phone and replayed the short clip….it was Dom and he was passionately kissing another man.

He looked at the time stamp through tear misted eyes; it was only ten minutes ago…he would still be at the bar.

He knew he shouldn’t…knew he should wait until he heard Dom explain it, but Matt had always been hot-headed when it came to his heart and he virtually snarled his destination to the taxi-driver.

The bar was busy and the music grated on his ears. He walked inside and was greeted by Tom.

“Mattie…you did decide to turn up. I’ll get you a drink.”

“No thanks….where’s Dom?”

Tom frowned, “Over there, where the booths are. You okay Matt?”

“Fine,” he said, although he definitely wasn’t.

He approached that booth and the rational part of his brain could see that Dom was very drunk or perhaps high, but his irrational and very angry and hurt side of his brain was screaming that even if he was high or drunk, Dom shouldn’t even think about kissing another bloke.

With a snarl that wouldn’t be out of place in some bar brawl he went not for Dom but for the bloke who was about to lean in for another kiss.

“Get you fucking filthy paws off him!” he yelled and grabbed the man by his dirty-blond hair and dragged him out of the booth.

The people around the booth scattered in surprise as a furious brunet dragged a blond out of the booth and proceeded to attack him.

There were shouts of alarm and two doorman appeared and dragged the two apart, but as soon as one of them let go of the brunet he went for the blond again.

Then a voice shouted, “Get him out of here…for fuck’s sake Matt…what the hell!?”

*****************

Dom was only going to have a few drinks, just to be sociable, what he really wanted was to be curled up on the couch with Matt.

Then he’d seen bloody Andrew and that idea evaporated in a round or two of drinks.

Now for some reason he felt very much out of it…but he’d only had three mojito’s. He was sitting and trying to clear his head when someone sat themselves next to him…a blond he thought.

“You on your own…pity, someone like you shouldn’t be.”

He didn’t know why but when the man ran his hand up his thigh he didn’t tell him to back off…then everything after that was a bit of a blur….until a very angry familiar brunet screamed at the blond to get his paws off him before dragging him off and brawling with him on the floor of the bar.

He blinked with fuzzy eyes as what looked like Matt was standing in front of him….everything felt fuzzy and distant.

But he did feel the hand the hit his cheek with a crack…then Matt was gone…what the hell had just happened?

He heard Glen’s voice.

“I’ll look after Dom, you go after Matt.”

None of them saw Andrew talking to the blond and putting a wad of notes in his hand and smiling, before becoming a concerned member of the Muse family.

*********************

Tom ran out of the bar and looked up and down the street. He didn’t see Matt at first, but then he spotted him, walking down the road. He ran after him and when he caught up with him he grabbed his arm and pulled him round.

He let go when he saw that Matt was crying…Matt rarely cried.

“Matt,” he said.

Matt looked at him and in what was no more than a whisper said.

“He broke the promise.”

“Matt, he was out of his head…you know he wouldn’t…”

He stopped when Matt pulled the promise ring off his finger and held it out to him, and dropped it into Tom’s open hand.

“Tell him I don’t want to see him…not now…maybe not ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominic doesn't know what happened....Matt vents some of his anger...and Andrew..........

Dom woke to what sounded like Chris’s voice…a very angry sounding Chris.

“Where is he? I going to bloody kill him!”

Then he heard Tom’s voice, his tone more reasonable…and what was he doing in his flat and not in bed with Matt?

“Calm down…it won’t help.”

“I don’t care, I got a call from Anna, he told her to take a long paid holiday, then yelled at her to go when she refused. I’ve tried to get in but he’s locked the gates. Tom, he’s in that house on his own and he’s not answering my calls.”

“He not answering mine either,” he heard Tom say.

He chose that moment to walk into the same room, his head still fuzzy from whatever the hell he’d been drinking last night.

“You bastard,” Chris growled and if Tom hadn’t stepped between them, Dom was certain Chris would have hit him.

“What’s going on?” he said, puzzled by Chris’s anger.

Both Tom and Chris looked at him.

“Going on…were you that pissed that you didn’t notice the bloke attached to your face?”

“What?”

“The bloke that Matt was brawling on the floor of the bar with. The bloke you just broken his bloody heart with!”

Dom frowned, “Bloke…there was a bloke…but we only talked…then I don’t remember nada, and what was Matt doing there, he was too tired.”

“Some bastard must have sent him a tweet of you with the bloke that you sort of remember swapping saliva,” Tom said.

Dom paled, “Oh fuck…oh fuck.”

He grabbed Tom’s phone and dialled Matt’s number.

“Greetings…well not if you’re a Zeta. Busy doing stuff, so leave a message after the beep.”

“Matt…please, I was off my head…you know I would never…”

Then he got a voice telling him that the number was disconnected. Matt must have been listening and knowing   
Matt, he’d probably thrown it at the wall.

Tom then held out his hand, in his palm was the promise ring he’d given Matt in New York, where he’d made that promise to always be there for him and him alone….and he’d gone and broken that promise.

He looked at the ring, the metal feeling cold against his skin.

“I- I don’t remember.”

He turned and ran for the bathroom.

Tom looked at Chris, “What the hell do we do?”

Chris shook his head….was the end of the band and their friendship?

*****************

Matt should have felt angry after he’d given Tom that ring…instead he just felt numb. He didn’t even realise he’d reached home until Anna spoke to him.

“Matthew, is everything alright?”

He blinked.

“S’fine…..you’ve been working really hard, why don’t you take a long break…paid of course. In fact I’ll call you when I need you.”

“Matthew…has something happened between you and Dominic?”

“Dom….he…”

He couldn’t say the words, “Please Anna, just go. I’ll be fine.”

“Matthew, I won’t leave you.”

“No……just go!” he yelled and walked away and towards the only place he might find some solace.

He sat at the piano and sighed as he heard Anna leave.

Now he was completely alone.

He ran his fingers over the keys, “You’re the only thing that never lied to me.”

He wasn’t just speaking to the piano, but to all of the instruments in the room.

“I could always open my heart to you, knowing you would never hurt me. But you can’t tell me what to do, you’re just wood and metal.”

He suddenly felt anger well up in a heated flash. The piano was the first to feel his rage, as he used one of the guitars to dismantle it; a shower of black and white hitting the floor. He worked his way through the guitars, taking out pictures and awards as well.

Then he laid his hands on Lazarus, but as he raised it he felt his anger drain away. He collapsed to the floor, clutching the oft broken instrument, and began rocking back and forth, tears flowing as his heart finished breaking.

He was startled awake by his phone ringing. He let the voice mail kick in and Tom’s worried voice spoke, pleading with him to pick up; he ignored it.

His head hurt, the stress of last night and the prolonged tears now paying his body back…not that he cared.

Another call from Chris this time, telling him to unlock the bloody gates and the door…he ignored that too. Then there was blessed silence…then it rang again, and it was him.

“Matt…please….I was off my head. You know I would never….”

Anger suddenly flared again and with a cry that was part rage and part pain he hurled the offending phone and it shattered against the wall, joining the broken instruments on the floor.

He couldn’t stay here….he had a key and he had the code to the gates. But where could he go…yes, he knew where he could go.

********************

Andrew was in a very good mood, the second part of his plan had gone very well. He’d watched with suppressed glee when Matthew had gone for the person he’d paid to seduce Dominic Howard…after spiking his drink of course.

He thought he’s played the concerned entourage member very well, helping Glen Rowe take Howard back to his own apartment.

In a few days he would put the third part of his plan into action…to win Matthew’s heart.

A knock at the door pulled him from the thought of what he would do with Matthew once he was his. Who could it be, not many people knew his address.

He tried to hide his delight when he opened the door and found Matthew Bellamy, looking miserable and oh so very vulnerable.

“Matthew…my god, it’s freezing out there and you’ve got next to nothing on.”

He pulled Matthew inside, pleased to see that he didn’t resist.

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t m-mean to disturb y-you…it’s just….I didn’t k-know where else t-to go.”

Andrew pulled Matthew closer and wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay, everything will be okay,” he said as he revelled in the closeness of the man that would soon be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew is definitely not what he seemed to be....now Matt is very much in danger....

Matt wasn’t sure why he’d gone to Andrew’s flat, perhaps it was because he had no emotional ties; the last thing he wanted at the moment was to feel anything. He didn’t protest when Andrew had wrapped his arms around him…too numb to notice that Andrew had held him a little too tight and a little too long.

“You look done in, have you slept?” Andrew was saying, after he’d let go.

“Don’t know…maybe,” he replied, eyes focused on the floor.

“Matthew…have you slept?” Andrew said with more force.

That made him look up and he coloured slightly at the way Andrew was staring intently at him.

“Not really,” he answered.

“Then I’ll make up the spare bed, then you can get some sleep.”

“Don’t think I can.”

“You really should…come on, sit down. I’ll get you something warm to drink.”

“Am I staying?”

“If you want to, or I can book you a flight and get them to open up your LA house.”

“No…yes…I don’t know. I can’t think.”

“Then you need to sleep and clear your head. Now sit…hot chocolate okay…no marshmallows I’m afraid.”

He sank into the comfortable couch and once again perused the floor.

“Here,” Andrew said a few minutes later and handed him a mug.

He gave Andrew a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem… I’ll go and make up that bed.”

Twenty minutes later he let out another yawn….he must be tired; his eyesight was a little fuzzy.

“Come on,” he heard Andrew’s voice and felt hands help him up; after that he felt nothing.

********************

“This isn’t a good idea Dom,” Chris said.

“I don’t care, I ‘m going to see him,” Dom replied “I’ve got the code for the gate and a key.”

“Dom, he made it clear he didn’t want to see you.”

“Tough, he has to know…know that I was off my head.”

Chris shrugged and followed Dom, he guessed he’s be breaking the pair apart in a few minutes.

Dom hesitated by the door and Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

“Go on…better to pull the plaster quick.”

They walked in and the house was very quiet.

“Matt?” Chris called, aware that if Matt heard Dom, the singer would probably find somewhere to hide.

There was no answer; it wasn’t early, so he was probably downstairs somewhere.

They looked in the kitchen and in all the other rooms.

“Perhaps he’s in the music room,” Dom said.

Chris nodded.

Dom opened the door and a sharp gasp escaped him.

“Oh Christ!”

Chris opened the other door and could only stare at the destruction. It was like a musical version of a murder scene….what were once favoured and loved instruments were now no more that bonfire material.

Dom moved into the room and picked up a smashed photo of himself and Matt that had only be taken a few months ago.

“Chris…what have I done?”

“I’ll try upstairs, just in case he is hiding.”

A few minutes later he was back, “He’s not here, he must have gone out.”

Dom looked over at the small table by the door, “His phone and car keys are still here.”

“Then he’s gone for a walk, you know he does when he has to think. Leave it for now, Dom.”

Dom sighed, “I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I? I just don’t remember…although I do remember that first drink   
tasted a bit odd. Chris, what if that bloke spiked my drink?”

“Why would he do that?”

“You know we get some weird bastards following us sometimes.”

“That would make sense…but who sent Matt that tweet and how the hell did they know his private account?”

“Easy done if you a decent hacker,” Dom replied.

“So, this some sick fuck’s idea of a joke?”

Dom shook his head.

“Can’t worry about that.”

Chris agreed, “I’m more worried about Matt. Tom said he’s never seen him that pissed. He was surprised he didn’t go for you as well.”

***************

Dom scowled, he really didn’t need to know that. His memory was still blank, but he did remember the pain from that slap. Matt may not be the biggest bloke, but bloody hell he could put some power behind a blow.

“Well, I’m going to wait here for him,” he said.

“You sure, he won’t be happy to see you?” Chris said.

“Again….tough, one way or another it’s going to get sorted. There’s more than me and him at stake. There’s the   
three of us, Chris, what we have together…the band. I don’t want it to end because of something I did. If that means me and Matt go back to being friends, then so be it.”

“Dom, that’s a big if.”

“I know, but I have to try.”

“Then I’ll stay, he’s my friend too.”

By 2pm both of them were getting worried.

“Where the hell is he?” Dom said.

“I’m calling Andrew,” Chris said.

“Why?” Dom said, his hackles rising at the name.

“Because, one, he might be with Andrew and he’s just talking business. Two, he might know where Matt is, he’s gotten pretty good at that.”

Dom scowled, “Whatever.”

Chris looked at him, “You got a problem with Andrew?”

Dom let out a breath, “I was going to say something to Matt…but I saw him snooping around in the music room. You know how Matt hates other people being in there without him.”

“Perhaps he was getting something for Matt.”

“Chris….it took him six months to let Anna near it with a duster. I don’t think Anna likes him much, he’s was starting to creep me out. He was getting way to cosy and handsy with Matt.”

“Well I’ll call him and if Matt’s there then we can go and see him and have this out.”

He dialled and waited a few moments.

“Andrew, its Chris, is Matt with you….oh, okay. Do you know where he is….no…it’s just that I came to see him and he’s not here. That was six hours ago…okay, if you do…you will…thanks.”

Dom looked at him expectantly.

“Andrew says he hasn’t seen Matt since the bar.”

Dom’s shoulders slumped, “Then where the hell is he?”

*******************

Andrew put the phone down and smiled to himself. He looked over when the figure that was lying on the small bed stirred.

He moved over and quickly checked the chains that were secured to the figure’s wrists and ankles.

“Ssh now….go back to sleep.”

“Dom?” the figure said in a slurred voice.

“Sleep now…you’ll need your strength.”

That made the figure open his eyes…then they widened when they realised they were in strange surroundings.

"What…where?”

“I said sleep now…you’ll need your strength,” Andrew said, and he ignored the look of fear in the figure’s eyes as he approached with a syringe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish chapter....but it's self-explanatory.

Matt let out a groan and opened his eyes, only to shut them again; the light too painful. He shifted and then froze when he heard the metallic chink.

He’d hoped it was just a recurring nightmare…but no, it was a stomach churning reality.

A flash of anger made him rear up and he let out a yelp of pain as he was yanked back.

“Andrew you sick bastard…let me out of these chains!”

He heard the door open, then Andrew’s voice.

“No, no Matthew, you’ll hurt yourself. Just relax.”

“Relax…relax, I’m chained to a sodding bed!”

“It’s only until you accept the idea.”

“Never!” he spat.

“Matthew, you know that Dominic wasn’t right for you, and I am. I would never do what he did.”

His temper flared again.

“Right for me, you’re a bloody lunatic!” he yelled, once again pulling against the chains.

Andrew let out a huff of air, “Well that’s just rude. I guess you’ll have to stay chained a little longer. I thought three days might be enough…oh well.”

That made Matt pause in his tirade…..three days.

“Yes, another day or two…then you’ll see. Now eat,” Andrew said, placing the tray he’d been carrying on the bed. “You have to keep your strength up.”

Matt could only watch Andrew walk out of the door and lock it after him. He slumped against the bed, ignoring the food…three days, Dom must be going mental.

He’d cried when Andrew had gleefully told him that he’d set Dom up and how he’d spiked his drink and then sent that tweet, and said that he would protect him from people like Dom for the rest of his life.

He raised his left hand and let out a sob, wishing he still had that ring, but Andrew would have taken that at well, like he’d taken the silver chain and destroyed it in front of him.

“Oh Dom...I’m sorry,” he said and more tears flowed.

*****************

Dom let out an exasperated breath, as he once again told the detective what he could remember.

When Matt still hadn’t returned home after twelve hours, for some reason he thought that Matt was at Andrew’s and he was covering for him.

He, along with Chris and Tom had gone to the complex Andrew lived in, but they couldn’t get an answer when they buzzed his apartment.

Dom was about to buzz again when someone opened the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Actually yes,” Tom said. “We’re here to see the person who lives at number sixteen.”

“Oh, you mean Andrew. I’m afraid you’re out of luck. He’s had to take his boyfriend to hospital, he didn’t look very well. Funny, I’ve never seen his boyfriend before…cute though. I can let him know you called when he gets back.”

That had been three days ago…and now they were once again in the news for all the wrong reasons.

When no-one fitting Matt or Andrew’s description had turned up in any of the local A&E’s the police had been informed, and they had broken into his apartment.

They found Matt’s shirt and also several empty syringes that once analysed had contained strong sedatives. But what made Dom sick and Chris and Tom fear for Matt’s life was the room that looked like a shrine to Matt.

The walls were covered in posters, drawings, pictures of Matt…copies of all the interviews that they had ever done. But the worse was the obviously photo-shopped pictures of Matt and Andrew, replacing Dom.

Whoever Andrew really was, he’d been obsessed with Matt for a very long time.

“What if he’s already dead?” Dom said in a shaky voice.

“Mister Howard, in my experience someone as obsessed as this Andrew is, isn’t likely to kill the person he’s obsessed with.”

Dom shook his head and Chris spoke then.

“Sure, but Matt hasn’t had his medication for a few days now.”

“We are aware of that.”

“No, you don’t understand,” Dom said. “When he gets his headaches he can go off on one. What if he really pisses this bloody lunatic off, he might forget he’s someone he loves and kill him to shut him up.”

“Mister Howard…we will find him before that happens.”

“But what if you don’t?”

“Then…and I don’t mean to be brutal, we may be looking for a murderer instead.”

Dom put his head in his hands…why the fuck had he thought it was a good idea to get someone to help Matt…. Why hadn’t he been more careful at that bar?

This was all his fault.

He tightened his hold on the piece of metal in his hand…he’d promised to be there for Matt, whatever it was…to protect him, and he’d failed….and now the detective was telling him that he could lose Matt forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt had no idea of what time or day it was. His only frame of reference was the meals that Andrew brought; but that didn’t mean that breakfast meant it was morning.

The light going on meant that Andrew was coming He shifted on the bed, no longer noticing the sound or feel of the chains; not that he needed to wear them anymore, any fight in him had long gone.

He looked up when Andrew opened the door and frowned, Andrew wasn’t carrying a tray…what was going on? He’d been behaving, hadn’t he?

“Well, this won’t do,” Andrew said and Matt couldn’t help flinching when Andrew came closer 

“You need to get cleaned up,” he said and produced a key. “Now don’t run, you know what happened last time, and I really don’t want to punish you again.”

How could Matt forget, that choke chain had hurt. He nodded to let Andrew know that he wouldn’t try.

“I’ve run you a nice bath,” Andrew told him as he led him upstairs.

Matt blinked at the natural light; this was the first time he’d been out of his ‘cell,’…and what was with the bath; normally he had to face the humiliation of Andrew watching him wash in cold water.

“I’ll be outside the door,” Andrew said as he removed the chains. “Now get those horrible clothes off, you can have new ones afterwards. Then you need a shave and a haircut.”

Matt really had no choice, but the bath was pure heaven, and he endured the humiliation of having to dress in front of Andrew; not the he had a choice.

He tried not to enjoy it when Andrew cut his hair and shaved him…but it did feel good, and he   
couldn’t stop the contented hum escaping him.

He stopped when he felt Andrew’s hand on his cheek.

“See…it’s not so bad if you behave yourself.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I have to let everybody see. All those lies in the papers and the news. They will see and you can tell them that I’m not hurting you and that you’re fine.

It was then that Matt saw the camera.

“This is what I want you to say,” Andrew said and handed him a piece of paper. “And smile for the camera.”

*****************

Dominic had given up looking at a paper or watching the news; the headlines were always the same ‘Matthew Bellamy, frontman of world famous UK rock trio MUSE still missing.’

He couldn’t believe it had been nearly two months and there hadn’t been one sighting of that bastard Andrew. He’s stopped reading the papers when they had started suggesting that Matthew may no longer be alive; that was the one thing he was not going to think…ever.

He didn’t want to think that Matt’s last memory of him was of him kissing another man.

But he did believe what the police were telling him, that it was possible that Andrew had somehow taken Matt out of the country, more than likely from the very beginning, so finding him would be even harder, even with Interpol’s help.

He jumped when the letter box rattled; it’s only the post, you idiot. He pushed himself off the couch.

He was staying at Matt’s place, in the hope that he might by some miracle walk through the door. 

But there was only one package; it wasn’t big, it looked like a DVD or a CD perhaps. It was actually addressed to Matt, but there was no post mark or stamp; it must have come by courier.

He walked back into the lounge and opened his laptop and removed the disc from the package and placed it in the drive. It was probably something a bunch of fans had put together, so he wasn’t prepared for what he did see.

Dom held his breath as on the screen, there was a clean shaven Matt and had someone cut his hair? His clothes looked clean, but Dom could see he looked drawn and tense and his eyes were looking at something behind the camera.

“Dom, Chris, Tom, I want you to know that I’m okay, and not to worry. He doesn’t want any money or anything like that…all he...”

Matt hesitated then and Dom could see fear in his eyes when someone murmured something from behind the camera.

“Sorry…all we want is to be left alone….I’m happy…we’re happy.”

The footage ended then and Dom tried to make it to the bathroom, but failed and was sick in the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting back on the couch, the reassuring arms of Kelly and Chris around his shoulders, and Tom hovering nearby, watching the recording again, along with the detective in charge of the case and the Deputy Chief Inspector, and a police psychologist.

“Turn it off,” he said and Tom did so.

“He was afraid, Chris,” Dom said. “I could see it in his eyes, he was afraid of that bastard.”

“Mister Howard, this is a positive sign. This is proof of life, the time stamp on the recording shows it’s only a few hours ago. And if it was delivered by courier that means he’s being held somewhere either in London or in the surrounding area, so we can narrow our search area. He can’t remain unnoticed forever. We need to put out Andrew’s photo again, along with alternative sketches, just in case he’s altered his appearance.”

“But why did that bastard make this?” Chris said.

The police psychologist answered, “He may have been rattled by the press and the news reports. He obviously doesn’t want to be seen as abusive, he wants us...well you to see that he’s treating Matthew well. This was a mistake on his part. We need to keep the pressure on him, don’t let him be seen as doing this for altruistic reason.”

The psychologist turned to Dom.

“Mister Howard, Mister Wolstenholme, are you prepared to go on national television.”

“Why?” Chris asked. “Won’t that annoy him more?”

“We need to keep Andrew off his stride, and eventually he will make another mistake. His ego won’t allow him to be seen as anything other than a good person.”

Dom and Chris looked at each other.

“Whatever it takes…we want Matt back,” Dom said.

“Okay, I will write down what I want you to say.”

**************************

Matt was expecting to be taken back to the cellar, but he wasn’t. He was left on the couch, albeit one leg was re-chained and fastened to one of the couch legs.

Andrew had gone into the kitchen and Matt could hear him moving about. He looked over at the lounge door, and he guessed the front door was tantalisingly close...but it might as well have been on the other side of the world, as the cold metal against his ankle reminded him that he wasn’t free.

He still wondered how the hell he’d gotten into this, and he’d had time to think about it. He guessed it came down to that time on the yacht, when he’d let his temper get the better of him and he’d stormed out…so, it was all his fault, everything.

If he’d been a religious man, he would have said this was justice…or karma. Whatever he believed, it was obvious that life was paying him back for whatever wrongs he’d done in his life, every cross word or snide remark, or not thought out reply to an idiotic question.

He sighed…Andrew was his punishment then, his own personal level of hell….his own personal demon.

He jumped when Andrew came back in and he eyed him nervously when he sat next to him.

A plate of…was that pasta in tomato sauce was placed on the coffee table.

“You did well, Matthew…so you don’t have to go back to your room, for now. You must be hungry and fed up with the same food every day. So I made you your favourite.”

Matt stared at the plate and reached for it, but recoiled when Andrew slapped his hand away with the metal spoon he was holding.

“No…only when I tell you.”

What the…..what was he, a dog? He reached for it again, and again it ended with the reprimand.

He tried not to flinch when Andrew moved closer, but he couldn’t help it when he placed a hand on his face.

“I don’t want to punish you…but I will….but I don’t want to damage your hands, because I will love hearing you play only for me.”

Andrew moved away again and said nothing else…it was obvious he was waiting for him to reach out again, but his hand was hurting and he didn’t want broken knuckles or fingers.

So he didn’t move and he shuddered internally when Andrew smiled.

“Good…you’re learning,” he said and handed him a fork and then the plate.

Matt didn’t really want to eat, but he was hungry and he didn’t want any more pain….so he did as he was told…not realising that Andrew was filming him…not realising that this small act of obedience may well have sealed his fate.

*********************

Andrew was becoming annoyed at the way the papers and the television portrayed…he would never hurt Matthew, not out of cruelty…only love. 

He would show them…so he allowed Matthew to bathe and he tenderly cut his hair and shaved him, getting pleasure from the contented hum that elicited from Matthew….perhaps he was learning.

He was pleased that Matthew did exactly as he was told…well almost, but a little spirit was always welcome...but what gave him the most pleasure was Matthew’s acquiescence over the pasta…yes, he believed Matthew was learning…he believed that soon Matthew would not want to escape…that Matthew would belong to him and would love only him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have things just gotten worse...........

Dom and Chris never normally felt nervous when facing the press, but this was very different.

They weren’t happy, what they were about to do could either go horribly wrong or Matt could be back with them and soon. They were hoping that although Andrew might be a lunatic, he surely wouldn’t harm Matt.

Dom didn’t want to think about it going horribly wrong, couldn’t even think that Matt could no longer exist. He couldn’t say the same if Chris got his hands on Andrew, Chris was a gentle soul, but when it came to Matt, it was very different. He’d always been very overprotective…the big brother in the school yard.

“Are you ready?” the Deputy Chief Inspector asked.

***************

“You can’t keep Matthew prisoner, he’s not yours or anyone’s to keep. What you are doing is unkind…cruel. You know his medical problems and what all this stress is doing to him, and we know you don’t have any of his medication. If he hasn’t suffered one of his headaches already, he will, and you don’t know how to cope with him when he’s unwell. If you let Matthew go now, I’m sure that will be taken into account.”

Dom couldn’t say anymore; he just wanted to swear at the man that was probably watching. He was relieved when Chris took over.

“If you let Matthew go and turn yourself in, I’m sure the courts will take that into account. Matt, if you can see and hear this, don’t give up hope.”

The Deputy Chief Inspector took over then.

“If anybody has seen this man, please contact this number. Do not approach this person yourself. There is a substantial reward for the correct information, which will be treated with the utmost confidentiality…thank you.”

Dom couldn’t get away from the cameras and the press quickly enough, and as soon as the door was closed he broke down.

“I just want him back, Chris. I don’t care if he doesn’t want to be with me. I want him back here being his annoying self.”

Chris did what he always did when one of his bandmates was in the throes of emotional turmoil, he went into father/big brother mode and pulled Dom into a hug.

“He will, Andrew can’t hide him forever. Someone will want that money, and then there’s our fans, you know what they’re like, especially when it comes to Matt.”

“Chris, Andrew’s never had to deal with Matt, when he’s being difficult. What if he doesn’t have the patience…what if?”

Chris cut him off.

“We are not going to think like that, not one negative thought. We will get Matt back and in one piece.”

***************

Matt flinched as he felt the cold metal against his throat.

“You shouldn’t have done that. Now I have to punish you again,” Andrew said as he locked the collar.

“You think I was going to let you fucking grope me,” Matt snarled.

“Biting is for children and dogs…such bad manners. Perhaps a couple of days down here in the dark will improve your manners.”

As Andrew closed the door he yelled, “Hope that bite gets bloody infected!”

The cellar was plunged into darkness, but Matt’s blood was too hot to care. That would be the last time he accepted food, and if it meant he would starve; the so be it. It wasn’t like he was going to be free anyway.

“I know you can hear me…make the most of it, cause’ unless you can speak to the dead, you’re going to be very lonely!”

The door opened again and he could see Andrew’s silhouette.

“So dramatic Matthew. Do you think I would let you do that, there are ways of making your more co-operative.   
The longer you keep up this attitude, the longer you’ll stay down here.”

********************

Andrew shut the door and locked it, cutting off the string of expletives that floated up from the darkened cellar. 

He winced when he locked it and he looked at his arm.

He’d bandaged it, but he knew it needed medical attention. He’d made a mistake in thinking that Matthew’s obeying him earlier meant he could be more forward.

Matthew had flinched when he’d ran a hand along his thigh, but then seemed to relax, and didn’t resist when he pulled him in for a kiss

It was then that Matthew had bitten him.

He’d had a flash of anger and had slapped Matthew in return, then dragged him back down to the cellar. He had to punish him, so he’d put the choke chain back on, and left him in the dark.

As he dressed his arm, he watched Matthew on the monitor; it had been a wise decision to install infra-red cameras. He could see that Matthew was angry, and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. He knew Matthew could sometimes be unpredictable, he had followed Matthew’s recovery from the time of his accident, but he hadn’t been privy to every detail.

But he would learn, and so would Matthew, bur he needed to go out and get more medical supplies and what he needed to make Matthew more co-operative. He would have to risk leaving the house, and that meant leaving Matthew on his own.

He sighed, pulled on a hoodie and stepped out of the house. He scurried around the chemist, eager to get to the other less salubrious location. He was trying to avoid eye contact, but he felt eyes on him.

He quickly paid and left the shop but he could see people staring at him and taking out their phones…he knew, even before he heard the sirens; they were going to catch him…but they would never find Matthew, if he couldn’t have him then no-one would.

********************

Dom had gone back to Chris’s house, he didn’t want to be in a house full of police. The Wolstenkids were a good distraction, but still the thought that Matt was out there with that lunatic sat like a poisoned apple at the back of his mind.

He didn’t take much notice of the phone ringing, until Chris rushed into the room.

“They got him…they’ve got the bastard.”

Dom blinked…not sure if he’d heard right.

“What about Matt?” Kelly asked.

Chris sobered and shook his head. “The bastard’s not talking….they have no idea where he’s keeping Matt.”

**************

For the third day in a row, together with Tom they were sitting in the police station, in silence…worry robbing them of words. Andrew had remained mute, despite intense questioning….and Matt was running out of time.

They had no way of knowing whether Matt had been left with any food or water…or what condition he was in, even if he had been left with any…or something that horrified them to even think it…was Matt even alive.

But Andrew said nothing beyond ‘no comment’.

Dom couldn’t stand it anymore and he approached the detective in charge.

“Let me talk to him.”

“Mister Howard, you can’t.”

“Please, he won’t tell you where Matt is, but he might tell me.”

“And why would he tell you?”

Dom hesitated for a second and looked at Chris, who nodded.

“There’s something you should know, but it can’t go beyond us, is that clear?”

The detective looked at Dom as he told him. “I’m only interested in finding Mister Bellamy, this is off the record. I never heard it.”

“Thank you.”

***********************

Matt had finally calmed down…for now. No doubt Andrew would soon be back and his temper would probably flare again. He yawned and let himself give into sleep.

He woke sometime later, hungry and thirsty.

“Andrew?” he called, since he was still in the dark. But Andrew didn’t appear….so, this was his punishment…fine and he went back to sleep.

When he woke again, he was still in the dark…and even more hungry, and now feeling dehydrated.

“Andrew, this isn’t funny!” he yelled, but there was only silence in reply.

There was no sound from above, no footfalls, or the low hum of the television. His blood ran cold, had Andrew abandoned him and left him to die?

“Andrew!” he yelled and kept yelling until he was hoarse…and the chilling reality hit him….he was alone, chained to a bed…left to suffer a slow lingering death.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is safe....but all is not well between him and Dom.

Chris sat waiting, his nerves were as taut as one of his guitar strings. Dom had been in the interrogation room for over an hour. If he had his way, he would have had grabbed Andrew by his collar and introduced him to the nearest wall to get Matt’s location from him.

Matt was running out of time, they didn’t know how much longer Matt could survive without water, and god knows what condition Matt had been in when Andrew had left him.

He jumped when there was a sudden burst of activity and there were uniformed officers everywhere. Then he saw Dom, and he’d never seen him look that angry.

He stood when Dom approached, “Dom?”

“He told us…the bastard left him chained up in a cellar.”

That was all Dom said as they joined the detective in a speedy drive through London. When the car finally stopped the detective said.

“Stay here…please, just in case.”

They could only watch as officers and paramedics entered the house, and avoid the stares of the crowd that was gathering.

“Bloody press will turn up soon,” Chris said.

“Why can’t we go in?” Dom said, staring at the open door of the house.

“Procedure, I guess.”

“You don’t think he’s….” Dom started to say, but trailed off when one of the paramedics re-appeared and approached the car.

“Is Mister Bellamy allergic to anything or on any medication?”

Dom rattled off the medication he was taking. “He’s not allergic to anything. Is he okay?” Dom asked.

But the paramedic was already gone, speaking into his radio.

“I can’t fucking stand this,” Dom said and was about to get out of the car when two paramedics reappeared and took the gurney from the ambulance and into the house.

Minutes later there was another flurry of activity as uniformed officers began moving the onlookers away, then the paramedics appeared again, this time with the gurney.

“Matt,” they said together and they got out of the car, and this time no-one stopped them.

Matt was covered in one of those foil blankets and one of the paramedics was holding a small bag, an IV line disappearing under the blanket.

“Matt?” Dom said quietly. “Please, how is he?”

“He’s dehydrated and hypothermic…we have to go, sorry.”

Dom stepped back as Matt was placed in the ambulance and the doors were closed. He felt Chris’s hand on his shoulder.

“Dom, they’re taking him to St. George’s, we need to get there...Dom, come on.”

*******************

Noise…there was too much noise…different voices, all saying something, but what? Hey…can you turn the heating up…..cold over here……and would you mind keeping the bloody noise down.

Honestly, he was enjoying the silence, trying to sleep...but there’s always someone got to open their big gob.

“Matthew…I need you to stay with us now.”

Err…hello, not going anywhere…just let me sleep for Christ’s sake.

“Matthew…stay with us.”

Oh for god’s sake…… 

“No Matthew, open your eyes for me.”

Right, now I’m seriously getting pissed off, am I going to have to slap you to get you to bugger off….

*****************

Dom could hear the doctor’s talking…they were talking to Matt, trying to keep him awake, that was what the nurse had told them. His core temperature had been dangerously…no critically low…the cellar had been cold and slightly damp according to the detective.

He could hear the doctors talking about how to treat the abrasions from the chains, and it made his blood boil…Andrew had said he loved Matt but he’d chained like a unwanted dog; only to punish him he’d said, and after he’d bitten him.

Good for you Matt, Dom thought, give the bastard something to remember you, and remind him that he would never see Matt again.

Dom stood as the curtain was pulled back and he got his first view of Matt since he’d been taken from that house…..Jesus, he looked bloody awful. His face was flushed but not in that healthy ‘I’ve just run five miles or that was bloody brilliant sex’ way.

Then he was out of sight again and Dom was left alone.

“Mister Howard?”

He jumped at the voice, it was the same nurse.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t worry…they’ve taken Matthew up to CCU, now he’s more stable. It’ll take a little while for them to get him settled. I suggest you and your friends go and get something to eat, then come up to the ward.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“The next twenty-four hours are the most critical…but you shouldn’t worry.”

He thanked the nurse and made his way back to the A&E waiting area.

Chris, Tom, Morgan and Glen stood up, having been told that only one person could stay with Matt; anxious to know how their friend was.

“He’s stable now, they’ve taken him up to CCU. They said we should wait a while before going up.”

“You need something warm,” Tom said. “We all do.”

“Not me,” Glen said, “I’ve got to deal with the press and the police.”

They found a table in the corner and tried to ignore the stares. Tom and Morgan joined the queue, leaving only Dom and Chris.

Dom let out a long breath, “Why are we getting all this crappy luck?”

Chris shrugged his shoulders, “Life’s just being a bitch. But Matt’s safe, and that nutter won’t be going anywhere for a long time.”

“I don’t care what happens to him. Chris, what if…what if Matt still doesn’t want to be with me?”

“Dom, now’s not the time.”

Tom and Morgan returned and they ate in silence.

Tom’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Glen, he says when we’re ready to leave, give him a call and he’ll pick us up at one of the side entrances. The main entrance is crawling with press and paps.”

“Don’t think we’ll be leaving for a while,” Chris said.

“I’m going up,” Dom said.

“We all are,” Chris said.

The nurse at the desk looked up when the four of them approached.

“We were with Matthew Bellamy,” Tom said.

“I’ll just go and find the sister,” she replied.

A few minutes later the sister was leading them towards a curtained off bed.

“He’s asleep at the moment, its best if he isn’t disturbed…so ten minutes at the most please gentlemen. You can visit for longer tomorrow.”

The sister left them alone then and they went through the curtain. Matt was asleep, and looking more like Matt than he had when Dom has last seen him.

“Let’s go and let him sleep,” Tom said, putting a hand up to stop Dom protesting. “We can see him tomorrow.”

***************

Matt was in hospital for the rest of the week, but Tom and Chris couldn’t help but notice that Matt was very stand-offish towards Dom, even when it was explained to him that Dom’s drink may have been spiked by Andrew, and when he was finally released from hospital, he asked  
Tom to take him home, not replying to any of Dom’s questions.

Dom finally had enough when Matt wouldn’t even walk near him and grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

Matt looked down at Dom’s hand, then up at Dom.

“Why are you doing this?” Dom said, ignoring the warning looks from Chris and Tom.

“What, did you think I’d forgotten about it?” Matt hissed.

“Matt…please…”

“I’ve only got your word for it...my drink might have been spiked. The word might being the biggie. How do I know you weren’t just pissed off because you thought that nutter was getting too close and decided to have a little fun?”

“Matt, I wouldn’t…please, let me…..”

Matt cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it. Tom, can you take me home now…bye Dom, see you around.”

He walked off then, Tom following after giving Dom an apologetic smile.

Chris put a hand of Dom’s shoulder, “Give him time, he’s got a lot to bloody think about.”

Dom hung his head……Andrew had the last laugh; he’d torn Matt and himself apart.

*************************

Matt thanked Tom and close the door on him; not wanting any company. His mind was still very fuzzy about what had happened in that cellar, and he really didn’t want to remember anything about Andrew.

There only thing that was clear in his mind was that footage of Dom, kissing someone else, and then being too drunk to even apologise. To add to the insult, he tried to make excuses…his drink may have been spiked…yeah right…he knew that Dom was to streetwise to let that happen.

Did he think he was stupid? Andrew may have been insane, but maybe he was right, and it had been a mistake being with Dom. He shook his head… he had to find out…yes, maybe he should. He made several phone calls, arranging certain things.

“Are you sure?” the person said on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, just for a little while, until I’m sure. At least this time you know where I’ll be.”

“I’m going.”

“Matt, this isn’t going to solve anything. You have to talk to him….don’t do this.”

“Maybe…and I can’t, because I can’t trust what he says… and I have to.”

He cut the person off, not wanting to talk any more.

He picked up the bag when he heard the taxi beeping its horn.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“Heathrow Airport please.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt needs some space...but Dom has other ideas....but he gets it wrong again and this time it could cost him dear......

Matt let out a tired sigh as he stepped inside the house. He went straight to the bedroom and unpacked his case without really thinking about it. He’d always intended on coming back to his LA house, but he’d intended to share it with Dom.

He sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands. His mind was whirling with conflicting thoughts…the ordeal at the hands of Andrew and what he saw as betrayal by Dom. It didn’t matter that Dom still insisted that Andrew had something to do with it; Dom hadn’t seemed to be that drugged or drunk when he’d confronted him.

No, Dom had cheated…how did he know that if whoever it was hadn't tweeted him that Dom wouldn’t have slept with the man?

He felt tears forming and he pressed the heels of his palms over his eyes…no, no tears. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand…of course.

“Bartie’s Bar…how can I help?”

“Hello Jacey.”

“Matt…how the hell are you?”

“Jace….is Lee there?”

“Sorry honey, he’s visiting family in LA.”

“Oh…well I’m in LA…I just thought…never mind.”

“I can give you his cell number, if you like. I’m sure he love to hear from you.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, sweetie.”

He hesitated for a few minutes, looking at the number he’d written down…should he…why the hell not; it wasn’t like anything was going to happen between them, he only wanted someone to talk to…..he dialled the number.

“Lee speaking.”

“Lee, its Matt.”

“Well hello lovely, wasn’t expecting to hear from you again.”

“You’re in LA, yeah?”

“I am…family thing.”

“Well….I’m in the city as well…I was…just….can you come over?”

“Matthew, is something wrong?”

“I need….please just come over.”

“Alright, where are you staying?”

“At my place.”

He rattled off the address.

“I’ll be there in a couple of hours, then you can tell me what this is all about.”

**********************

“He’s gone where!?” Dom yelled.

“He’s gone to LA,” Tom repeated.

“And why are you only telling us now?” Chris replied.

“Because Matt asked me not to, not until he was in the air.”

“Then I’m going to LA,” Dom said.

“Dom, he doesn’t want to be anywhere near you… for now.”

“Too bad, I need to talk to him.”

“He won’t listen, you know what he’s like,” Tom said.

“Well tough, he’s going to. If this goes on…it could, and I really don’t want to say it...this could mean the end of us, and the end of the band. I for one don’t want to lose Matt, I love him, no matter what he thinks I did, and I don’t want to have to force you two to take sides either. So, he’s going to have to talk to me, whether he likes it or not.”

“Well, if you insist on confronting him, then I’m coming as well. Someone will have to pull him off you, cause’ you know what he’s like,” Chris said.

“Me too, we’re all going…but we’ll stay out of it unless either of you want us to be there,” Tom said.

******************

Dom was privately glad that they were going with him….one for the company and two, they knew how to handle Matt. Before his accident Matt’s response to any argument was to walk away rather than back down, then stay away for however long it took to either realise he was wrong or forget what they were arguing about in the first place.

But since the accident his was more volatile and now he tended to strike out, like the time at that bar in Australia, and one time when Dom had decided on a certain piece of merchandise and Matt hated it; Matt may be small in stature, but when roused he was like a terrier after a rat, and it had been Chris that had hauled him away.

Then what had happened just before Andrew had abducted Matt…not that Dom could remember much, but Tom had told him that Matt had gone straight for the other bloke and would have done him some serious harm if he hadn’t been dragged away.

He was still expecting the same kind of assault and he had no doubt it would happen and he wouldn’t stop him.

They were in the airport waiting for their flight and Dom had decided he would try and ring Matt…not that he expected him to answer.

The phone seemed to ring for an eternity…then a sleepy sounding Matt answered.

“Hello?”

“Please don’t hang up,” Dom pleaded.

“What do you want, Dom?”

Matt’s voice was curt and he sounded irritated and now very much awake.

“If you’ve called to ask me to forgive you….think again.”

“Matt, please. I’m flying out….we have to talk.”

“No we have nothing to talk about….fly out of if you want………..”

Matt stopped speaking and Dom thought he could hear someone else.

“Matt, who’s there with you?”

“And what if there is, it’s none of your bloody business.”

“Matt…don’t….”

“Don’t what…oh I see……well screw you Dom.”

The phone clicked off and Dom just stared at the phone….please, if his actions had sent Matt into another man’s arms he would never forgive himself.


	12. Chapter 12

“Bloody hypocritical bastard, he has the balls to even think that he can tell me, after what he did…fine,” Matt growled.

He threw the phone, turned and grabbed the person standing behind him and kissed him; only to be pushed away.

“Matt, what the hell are you doing!?”

“What I want,” and advanced again, only to pushed away again.

“No Matt…why are you? Has something happened between you and Dom?”

He let out a huff of air, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’ll guess then,” Lee said. “Judging by how angry you sounded and what you’ve just done, has Dom cheated on you?”

Matt said nothing but sat down on the bed.

“Oh lovely, I’m sorry…tell me what happened?”

******************

Lee had been surprised when Matt had called; he wasn’t expecting to hear from the singer ever again. It had hurt when he’d chosen Dom, but he wasn’t the sort to bear a grudge, and he still loved the little maniac…probably always would.

Matt had sounded so sad, so unlike he remembered, and he hadn’t hesitated in going over to his house.

The house was in an expensive area….but then again, rock star and all. But Matt looked nothing like a rock star when he opened the door; he looked tired and unhappy.

“Matt… are you okay?”

“I’m fine, come on in,” Matt said.

“Dom not with you?” he asked as Matt poured him a glass of red.

All he got in return was a shake of the head…something was definitely up. He knew what had happened with Andrew, who didn’t, and he’d been relieved and overjoyed when he had been rescued.

“Matt, are you sure you’re okay?”

“M’fine,” he replied. “So, how have you been?”

The conversation carried on in that vein, Matt deliberately deflecting or steering away from the subject of Dom   
and their relationship. After a few hours he noticed that Matt had grown quiet and it looked like he was falling asleep.

“I should go, you need some sleep.”

Matt blinked, then said, “No, please stay.”

Lee sighed and took the glass from Matt’s hand, hauled him up and pushed him towards the stairs.

“Bed lovely, but I’ll stay okay?”

He could hear Matt moving about upstairs for a few minutes, then it went silent, until he heard a phone ring. He quickly went up the stairs and found Matt still dressed and on the phone, and sounding very angry.

“Matt?” he said.

“Don’t what…oh I see….well screw you Dom.”

Matt threw the phone and growled, “Bloody hypocritical bastard…he has the balls to think that he can tell me…after what he did…fine.”

He was unprepared for Matt to turn and grab him and he froze when Matt kissed him. For few moments the memory of how good Matt tasted flashed through his mind…then he came to his senses and pushed Matt away.

“Matt, what the hell are you doing!?”

“What I want,” Matt replied and moved again, but he pushed him away again.

“No Matt…has something happened between you and Dom?”

Matt let out a huff of air,” I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’ll guess then, going by how angry you sounded and what you just did…has Dom cheated on you?”

Matt said nothing and sat on the bed, telling Lee everything.

“Oh lovely, I’m sorry. Tell me what happened.”

Tears formed in Matt’s eyes and Lee sat next to him as he told him. He pulled him into a hug and kept him there until the tears and the words had stopped.

“Oh Matthew…come on, you need some rest…so, shower and I’ll get you a cup of tea and something to eat…then sleep.”

He took his time in the kitchen, he couldn’t believe that Dom had cheated on Matt, and he felt angry for Matt. But for now his job was to be a friend.

He carried a tray upstairs only to find that Matt was already asleep. He sighed and put the tray down. Matt looked so vulnerable, who would hurt him like that; he would have to have words with one Dominic Howard; if he ever saw him.

*******************

Dom was trying not to panic…who had been in the house with Matt? Surely he wouldn’t pick up some random stranger?

No, he was sure he wouldn’t, but there had been someone there and they were definitely male. He wracked his brains as to who Matt knew in LA, but apart from the usual retinue, he couldn’t think of anyone.

“There was someone there,” he said to Chris.

“How do you know, it could have just been the TV or the radio.”

“They said his name and it was a bloke. Chris he wouldn’t….”

“Dom, he may be rash sometimes and even though he’s pissed at you, he wouldn’t just pick up some bloke.”

“But…”

“No Dom, you know Matt. Bloody hell, this had got to get sorted.”

They fell silent, only Tom’s phone disturbing the silence.

“That’s brilliant…cheers mate.”

He put the phone away, “That was the lead detective, they’ve got the bloke from the bar and his singing.”

Dom let out a huge sigh…now Matt would have to believe him? But they were still hours away and it still gnawed at him that he’d heard another man’s voice…please Matt, just wait.

He didn’t see the look that passed between Chris and Tom, they knew even if Dom could never admit it, that Matt since the accident was less forgiving.

When they landed they decided to go straight to Matt’s house. Chris rang the doorbell and Dom’s heart rate shot up when he heard footsteps. But when the door opened his heart fell through his feet and into the ground.

It wasn’t Matt that answered the door…it was Lee.


	13. Chapter 13

Dom blinked, what was Lee doing here? He took in Lee’s appearance, his rumpled clothes and dishevelled hair, and his brain put two and two together and made seven.

“Didn’t take you long, did it?” he snarled.

Lee just stared at him.

“Couldn’t wait to worm your way in?”

“Dom, enough,” Chris warned.

But Dom wasn’t listening; the stress of the last few days finally snapping his last nerve.

“You never were happy that he chose me over you.”

He suddenly pushed Lee, who was too startled to react. Before Chris or Tom could react he was inside and once again in Lee’s face.

“Was it good? I hope so, because it’ll be the only time.”

“What’s going on?”

They all looked up and towards the source of the question.

Matt was standing halfway down the stairs, looking half asleep.

“Did he get you drunk to do it?” Dom said, holding up an empty wine bottle.

“Do what?” Matt replied, looking confused.

“Did you and Lee sleep together last night?”

“What?”

“Did you sleep with Lee last night?”

Matt frowned, then is eyes widened, “You think I...we....”

Then without warning he flew down the stairs and went for Dom.

“Get out...get the fuck out!” he was yelling

Chris grabbed him, “Matt...stop!”

But he struggled against his grip.

“Dom, leave.”

“No, I want to know!” Dom snapped back.

“What if we did, which we didn’t, you have no right to say anything!” Matt spat back.

“Dom go, you too Lee,” Chris said.

“Yeah, go Dom!” Matt yelled, once again trying to get out of Chris’ grip.

*****************

Chris tightened his hold on Matt...Jesus he was strong when he was riled. He dragged Matt back and up the stairs and away from Dom, who was still refusing to leave.

“Let me go!” Matt shouted and continued struggling.

“Christ, Matt,” he growled and physically picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. He didn’t want to but he shoved Matt into the walk-in cupboard, closing the door with one hand an reaching for a chair and wedging it against the handle with the other.

“I’m sorry,” he said as the door rattled.

He left the bedroom and closed the door, muffling Matt’s angry yells.

He found Tom standing between Dom and Lee, he grabbed Dom and pulled him away.

“Leave Lee.”

Lee nodded and said, “Just so you know Dom, I would never take advantage of Matt. You should be crawling on your hands and knees up those stairs, and beg for his forgiveness.”

Dom went to go after him again, but this time Chris stood in his way.

“So help me Dom, leave now or I’ll throw you out. I can’t deal with you and Matt as well.”

Matt made the point by the faint thumps coming from upstairs.

“That cupboard door isn’t going to hold forever, and the mood he’s in he’ll go right through me to get to you, and I might just let him. Tom, get a taxi and haul his arse back to the hotel.”

Chris waited until Tom had pulled Dom out of the house before letting out a long sigh. This was a bloody mess, Andrew could do that what no-one or nothing had ever managed...split up the band and end their friendship.

He looked up the stairs, sighed and made he way up.

*****************  
Matt thought he heard a raised voice, but his head was fuzzy with sleep and the after effects of too much wine, so he couldn’t be sure if he was just hearing things. He left his bedroom and after that everything became hyper-real.

How could Dom even ask that question? Yes, he’d kissed Lee, but he was angry after that phone call...he would   
never.

Dom’s accusation set light to his already short fuse and he went for Dom, intent on getting him out of his house and out of his sight.

He felt strong hands grab him.

“Matt, stop!” he heard Chris say.

But he wasn’t going to do that and he struggled against the grip.

“Dom, leave,” he heard Chris say.

“No, I want to know!” Dom snapped.

“What if we did, which we didn’t, you don’t have the right to say anything!” he spat.

“Dom...go, you too Lee.”

“Yeah, you go Dom!” he yelled.

He found himself being dragged back upstairs, then shoved into his own wardrobe and shut in.

“Chris, let me out!” he yelled, putting his weight against the door, but it wouldn’t move.

“Let me the fuck out!”

When there was no answer he sank to the carpet. He thought coming here would give him breathing space..he was wrong. Was there anywhere he could go that his troubles couldn’t follow him?

“Matt, you calmed down yet?” Chris’ voice dragged him from his thoughts.  
He sighed, “ Yeah.”

He heard something being moved and the door opened. He looked up when Chris entered and sat down next to   
him.

“This has got to stop, Matt,” he said. “Its tearing the four of us apart. Be honest with me, did you and Lee?”

He shook his head, “I kissed him...well tried, but Lee wouldn’t have any of it.”

Chris let out a long breath.

“Why?”

He looked at Chris, “Because I was angry, nothing more...and a little bit drunk.”

“Really, or was it because you were hurt because you believe Dom cheated?”

“He did cheat on me, I saw it.”

“Yeah, in a fifteen second clip. Then you went postal and haven’t allowed Dom to explain.”

“What’s to explain....doesn’t matter what he says, it doesn’t change the fact the he did. Chris, I’ve seen him that drunk before, and he never even looked at anyone else...not once.”

“He made a mistake, Matt, and you know what, he’s paid for that. Because it put you in danger by driving you right into that nutter Andrew’s arms. He’s still paying for it, because you’re rejecting him and refusing to talk.”

He sighed, “I can’t Chris..not yet.”

“Okay, I get that, but we’re due to go into rehearsal ahead of recording, can you put it to one side?”

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

“I’ll do it, for you and the band. But you tell him...that’s all. I can’t just forgive him.”

“Okay, can you be civil with him?”

“Yeah.”

Chris put a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks for that, so will you come back to London with us?”

He shook his head, “No, but I will...I still need time to think, sorry.”

“S’okay, just don’t cut Dom out completely, okay?”

He supposed he really couldn’t; if they could no longer be lovers, he could still love Dom as a friend.

“Sure,” he replied.

“And what about Lee?”

He gave Chris a sharp look, “Lee...Lee is what he is. He’s a friend and I won’t drop him, he...he cares about me.”

“Didn’t say you should,” Chris replied, then stood up.

“I’ll go now, I have to try and sort Dom out, you’ll be okay. I can get Tom to come back.”

“No, it’s okay. I will come back to London, but Chris, don’t expect it to be like it was.”

Chris sighed, “I know.”

He waited until Chris had left and his façade of control crumbled and he let the tears he’d been holding back fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are bridges about to be mended...or is something going to get in the way?

Matt’s stomach fluttered with nerves as he approached his house, even though he knew Dom wouldn’t be there. He’d taken another two weeks before returning to London, but it hadn’t made his thinking any clearer.

He wasn’t angry any more....well he hoped so; he just felt disappointed. He didn’t really want to be here, all he really wanted was to hide away and talk to no-one.

He’d only come back for the band’s sake and for all the people that depended on them. He wasn’t even sure he could perform or even be in the same room as Dom. The smell of something good cooking hit him as he entered...Anna was back, and he was glad of it.

“Anna,” he called and didn’t stop her hugging him.

He also welcomed the tea and the just cooked banana cake.

“So, Christopher told me what happened that night. Do you really believe that Dominic would do that?”

He sighed, “ If I hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t have...but I did.”

“And you haven’t given him the chance to explain, have you?”

“What’s to explain.”

“Matthew, unless you give him that chance you will never know. That man loves you.”

He scowled and stood, “Yet he did what he did. I’m going to the music room and I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Anna sighed but didn’t stop him.

He stood at the doors of the music room, knowing what destruction lay behind them; the destruction he had wrought upon his beloved   
instruments. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

*********************

Dom knew that Matt had returned to the UK and he knew that would be the last person that he would want to see. But he needed him to see and believe that he would never cheat on him...needed to convince him that someone, that someone being Andrew had orchestrated the whole thing.

Matt needed to see that he loved him and would never break those promises he’d made in New York; the promises bound up in that ring that Matt had worn. Andrew’s trial was coming up soon and he knew that Matt would need support, and he wanted to be there for him, when the doors were closed to the world...to catch him if he fell.

He was glad that he had listened to Tom and kept his key, as he was sure that if he’d had to ask for entrance it would have been denied. As he walked in he saw Matt's jacket and he also saw Anna’s coat....good, at least Matt wasn’t alone.

Then he heard the piano...well what should sound like a piano; the music room. Just like Matt he stood in front of those doors, but his fear was not the ruined instruments, but the fear of how Matt would react.

“Get a spine,” he said, take whatever Matt throws at you.

He carefully opened then door and thankfully Matt had his back to the door, and he had half his body inside the piano. He could hear Matt muttering to himself, but he didn’t say anything, just waited until Matt emerged from the piano.

He saw Matt’s eyes widen slightly on seeing him.

“Dom,” he said.

“Matt.”

“Rehearsal’s not till tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Matt, we need to talk.”

“What about, the album?”

“No.”

“Tomorrow, I’m busy.”

“We need to talk about us.”

“Us, there is no us,” Matt said and went to turn back to the piano.

“No Matt,” he said and closed the space between them and grabbed his arm.

He flinched at the icy glare he received to his touch.

“We need to talk.”

“No, we don’t. There’s nothing to talk about. You cheated on me, we broke up.”

Matt pulled his arm out of his grip and proceeded to ignore him. But Dom wasn’t going to have that. He grabbed Matt’s arm again and spun him around.

“Yes, I kissed another man, but you listen to me. I was so out of it, so out of it the I don’t remember most of it.”

He could see the sceptical look in Matt's eyes.

“There’s something you need to see,” he said, using his free hand to find his phone and dial a number. He felt Matt twist in his grip, so he tightened it, trying to ignore the hiss of pain from Matt, and the flash of guilt it caused.

“Yes, can I speak to Peter Samuels....it’s Dominic Howard. Peter, yes...I have Matthew with me, do you think you could send me that piece of information we were discussing to my phone? He needs to see it...thank you.”

Once again Matt tried to escape his grip.

“Not a chance,” he growled.

“Let go of me or you’ll be missing a few fingers,” Matt hissed, and Dom could hear the anger bubbling under the words, and the fire starting to burn in those eyes; any minute now the spitfire that Matt could be might turn its sight on him.

Come on, hurry with that document he thought, knowing how strong and quick Matt could be, and he’d been on the receiving end of a Bellamy bite before; it was not one he wished to repeat.

The beep of his phone sounded like the cavalry. He looked quickly at the screen, then held it out to Matt.

“Read.”

Matt turned his head but Dom applied more pressure. He saw Mart flinch, then set his jaw...stubborn bastard.

“Read,” he repeated and risking Matt's escape he let go and said again. “Read.”

To his relief Matt turned his head back and his eye movements told him that Matt was reading, as to whether he was taking it in was another matter.

He studied Matt’s face intently...there, the slight narrowing of his eyes...the widening of pupils, then the appearance of that crease on the bridge of his nose.

Then Matt was looking at him and he saw confusion in his eyes...then something he couldn’t interpret.

“Dom,” he said, his voice almost too quiet to hear and he sank back against the piano.

“Dom.... I...you....”

Matt let out a loud sob and he went to the floor, arms covering his head.

“I’m sorry.....I’m sorry....I’m sorry.”

Dom went to his knees and gathered Matt in his arms.

“It’s okay baby...it’s okay.”

Dom’s phone ringing made both of them jump.

“Hello...what now...really? Okay....what time?”

He put his phone on the floor and tightened his hold on Matt, hating what he had to say next, when he should be mending a broken promise.

“Matt, that was the detective in charge of Andrew’s case...he wants you to come in and make a statement.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt maybe out of the clutches of Andrew but..............

Dom could feel Matt’s nervous tension as they sat in the police station. He hadn’t even had the time to talk with Matt after what he hoped was their reconciliation. He squeezed Matt's hand when he felt him tremble.

“It’ll be okay,” he said.

Matt didn’t reply, but lay his head on Dom’s shoulder. When he did finally say something, his voice was too quiet.

“What if they don’t believe me?”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Andrew, he...he was such a good liar.”

“You think they’d believe whatever he says?”

Matt nodded.

“Matt, Andrew is a nutter. Besides, you’re here to give a statement, not evidence.”

Matt sighed, “It’s just.....”

“Mister Bellamy?”

Matt sat up at his name and they both looked up. Matt stood, then said in a very un-Matt like quiet voice.

“Is it all right if Dom sits with me?”

The detective thought for a moment, “Okay, but you have to remain silent, Mister Howard.”

Dominic nodded and followed Matt and the detective into one of the interview rooms.

There was another detective already waiting.

“This is DI Jones, he’s working on the case with me. Okay, recording starting at fourteen thirty two on the fifteenth of November 2014. Mister Bellamy, or do you prefer Matthew....Matthew, in your own words, can you tell us what happened after you woke up in the cellar?”

Dominic didn’t find it hard to remain silent, as what he was hearing for the first time sounded like something out of a Stephen King book. 

Matt’s voice was quiet but steady until he described having the choke chain put on, Andrew making it so tight and short that he could hardly breathe or lift his head.

Matt started to stumble over his words and Detective Jones asked, “Would you like to take a break?”

Matt nodded and the recorder was turned off.

“Ten minutes okay?”

Matt nodded again and the two detectives left the room. Matt let out a long breath and ran his hands through his hair.

“I hate this,” he said.

Dom wanted to take him in his arms, but he was hyper-aware of the camera.

“Tell you what, how about when this is done we go home, order something in and shut out the world?”

“Be nice.”

The two detectives returned and the first question they asked made Matt flinch and Dominic tense.

“At any time did Andrew Simmons make sexual advances or sexually assault you?”

Matt shifted in his seat, looking like he wanted to be on the other side of the universe.

“He tried several times, but I bit him...he didn’t try after that.”

Dominic felt a flash of anger; he wanted to kill the bastard. It was torture as he had to sit through Matt's description of what Andrew had   
done and tried to do...how the hell was Matt going to cope if he was made to re-tell this in court?

Matt never spoke after he’d finished his statement, not one word, not even when Anna had spoken to him; it was like Dom was the only person on the living room as they sat eating, watching some rubbish reality show on the TV.

So he almost shouted in triumph when Matt finally spoke.

“I was such and idiot.”

Dom moved to sit next to him, “We all were, he had us all fooled. But the only thing that matters is that you’re here and you’re safe...that’s all I care about.”

He put an arm around Matt’s shoulder, leant in and placed a light kiss on Matt's cheek. When Matt didn’t pull away, he continued with soft kisses along his jaw and towards the spot that he knew was one of Matt's places.

He felt Matt tense and the next thing he knew he was being pushed away and Matt was standing.

“I can’t...” he said.

“You need time....I understand.”

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say.

“Understand, how the hell can you understand!”

Dom didn’t stop Matt when he turned and hurried out of the living room.

********************

Matt was still reeling from the revelation that Dom had been telling the truth, when he’d been faced with giving that statement. He had pushed the events in that house and in that cellar to a corner of his mind and had started building a brick wall around it; at least until he needed to take it down himself.

But that choice had been taken away from him. He tried his best to be as detailed as he could, and he thought he was doing fine, until the detective had asked that question. It had taken all of his control not to shudder at the thought of Andrew’s hands and mouth actually touching and tasting his skin.

His only triumph had been biting the crazed bastard when he’d tried to get into his pants...literally, and he would never scrub his mind clean of the things that had been whispered in his ear, things that he had to repeat in front of the two detectives and worst of all Dom.

He didn’t feel like talking at all once he had finished and he was grateful that Dom had suggested eating in, and it had had taken him most of the evening to gather the courage to raise the thorny issue of what had happened before he’d been abducted.

“I was such an idiot.”

Dom moved to sit next to him, telling that they had all been fooled...but that Andrew hadn’t won, since he was here and safe. He only just stopped himself flinching when Dom placed an arm around him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek...he had done that.

Relax, it’s Dom...then Dom began kissing his way along his jaw and he felt panic not arousal and when Dom went to kiss him behind his ear the image of him doing just that flashed through his head and he shot up from the sofa.

“I can’t...”

Then Dom had said he understood and his temper flared...understood, how could he understand...so he ran and shut himself in his bedroom.

How could Dom understand...those hands on places he didn’t want them....words whispered in his ear...words that he thought were word of love but terrified him.

Dom said that Andrew hadn’t won, but he had....he couldn’t bear being touched beyond the slightest contact, and he didn't know if he ever would again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the trial.............

Dominic sat staring at the door that Matt had almost run through. He wasn’t sure what exactly had happened, and what didn’t he understand? He thought Matt was starting to respond to his kisses, but when he’d reached that spot behind his ear, Matt had tensed and shot up like he was...then it hit him, had Andrew done that?

Matt may have described what had happened, but he sensed, no knew that Matt wasn’t telling everything. A shiver went through him; had Matt had a flashback to that god awful cellar?

If he had, then the last thing Matt needed was to be alone. So he went in search of the front man. He wasn’t in any of his usual hiding places, then he had a light-bulb moment; there was one place.

“Hey,” he said as he entered.

Matt was staring up at the sky.

“You stargazing?”

Matt didn’t reply, not that Dom expected him to. But when he did, it shocked him and it hurt.

“Sometimes I wish I’d drowned.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I...no, I don’t know.”

Matt sat up and turned towards him. He couldn’t see Matt's face properly, as it was half-in shadow. He moved closer and dared to touch Matt's face. He let out his own sigh when Matt sighed and leant into his touch.

“Why do you wish you were dead?”

“Cause life has been a bitch ever since that night. She hates me, nothing has gone right.”

“Even us, are we not right?” Dom said, holding his breath in anticipation of the answer. He felt the smile that formed on Matt’s lips.

“No, we were always right.”

That reply was like a rain shower on a hot day.

“Then why did you?”

He felt Matt tremble under his hand, and when he spoke again , it was in that quiet tone, the one he’d used at the police station.

“Andrew, he did that, but he wasn’t you. He marked me.”

In what light there was Dom could see a tear tracking down and he wiped it away.

“Oh sweetheart, why didn’t you say?”

More tears made glistening tracks as they spilt.

“Because I...oh Dom, all I saw and felt was him. The things he whispered in my ear.”

“I know,” Dom said softly, trying not to shudder at what he’d heard in that room.

“Not those, he said other things. H-how he would ruin me, j-just to make sure I would b-be his. He s-said you didn’t want me, wouldn’t want me.”

“Matthew, I would never not want you. He lied because he knew you would never love him, no matter how long he kept you.”  
“I thought I was going to die, never going to see you again. I’m s-so sorry that I doubted you.”

“Love, you had every right. I should have known better than to accept a drink from a stranger.”

“Idiot,” Matt said softly.

“Yeah, I am.”

“So am I, I overreacted.”

“Nah, you were just being the spitfire you can be. Tom said the bloke had been Mattnado’ed....an F5 according to him.”

“Think I pulled half of his cheap dye job out,” Matt replied with a short chuckle.

“And with your teeth marks in his ankles. Come on, I think we could both do with some sleep.”

Matt moved away then and Dom could sense the tension.

“I can sleep in my old room, if that’s what you want?”

There was silence, then a huff of air.

“No, he is not going to ruin what we have.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Dom watched as Matt slipped into bed but didn’t move closer to him, he just turned on his side and there was no movement after that. He cursed Andrew, that bastard had really screwed with Matt's head, as if his head was scrambled enough as it was.

Oh, he hoped Andrew went away for along time. But that was yet to come, the trial and all of the unwanted publicity it would bring. He sighed and looked one more time at the pale back that was turned towards him; Matt may be sharing his bed with him, but that didn’t mean that everything was as it had been...it was far from it.

******************

The days...weeks following that conversation were strange and Chris and Tom were puzzled at the situation as well....well more at Matt’s behaviour.

Oh, he was civil and sometimes there was a flash of his old self, but still it was like there was a part of him missing. More worrying was the lack of physical contact with Dom, not even the usual ritual of finding Matt with his head on Dom’s lap.

Chris finally broached the subject when Tom persuaded Matt to go out a get coffees.

“Dom, is everything okay between you and Matt?”

Dom looked up from the sheet music he was studying.

“Yeah.”

“Dom?” Chris said, knowing that it was an untruth.

“Matt doesn’t feel comfortable with us being.....you know. So I’m giving him some space.”

“You mean you’re not sleeping together.”

Dom shook his head, “We’re sleeping together, but nothing else. I don’t think he can handle it, after Andrew.”

“He won’t let you, not even the head massages?”

Dom shook his head again and sighed, “I don’t like it, but I understand.”

Chris could see that Dom was getting upset and he put a hand on his shoulder.

“He will mate, give him time.”

Dom looked at him and he could see the worry and the upset in his eyes and face.

“I don’t know if he ever will, and with the trial coming up, I’m scared that it’ll nail the lid down and we’ll be finished.”

Chris said nothing, lost in his own thoughts on how he wished he could find a way to get to Andrew. Yes, the trial was due at the end of the month, and they all knew that there would be a lot aired in public that wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“Dom, we’ll get through this. You and Matt are meant to be together, ain’t no sick twisted bastard going to ruin that. Dom, if you need to talk or just vent, come to me. It’s bad enough that Matt’s shut tighter than the Ark when it started to rain, okay?”

Dom nodded, “This trial is going to kill Matt.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you sure you want to?”

“Dom, if I can’t look at him from the public gallery, how am I going to stand in the witness box and look him in the eye?”

“Matt, the press will be everywhere.”

“Doesn’t matter, they’re camped outside the house anyway. At least in court there’ll only be the court reporter. I’m going, so you can either come with me or not.”

Dom went to speak again, but in what was a flash of the old Matt, he crossed his arms and oh that Bellamy glare.

“Okay, but we sit at the back.”

 

*******************

 

The public gallery was almost full when they entered, and the only seats were at the front and they tried to ignore the murmur that went through the gallery as they took their seat. Dom felt Matt tense as Andrew was lead into the courtroom. It was the first day of the trial and would mainly be how Andrew would plead, and the opening speeches by the defence and the prosecution.

It was tomorrow that it would begin in earnest and Matt would be testifying on two separate days. Then it would be his and the others turn, and he hoped they would do Matt justice. Then Andrew looked up at the gallery and Dom heard Matt’s breath hitch, and he knew that Andrew had locked eyes with Matt. Only when Andrew’s name was called was their gaze broken; they were entering his plea.

“Not guilty, your honour,” Andrew said.

All eyes in the gallery were turned towards the pair when not even ‘on grounds of diminished responsibility’ were added.

Matt suddenly stood and hurried out, and a few seconds later Dom followed.

 

******************************

 

Matt could feel the eyes on him as he and Dom made their way to and sat in the seats. Then he was lead into the dock, and of course his eyes found him, and he fought to suppress the shudder that threatened to overwhelm him. Somehow he managed to hold Andrew’s gaze until he turned his attention back to the court, and was asked how he plead.

What the fuck? And why the hell weren’t they pleading insanity? Is he really trying to get away with saying that he was innocent?

He felt his stomach heave; he needed out and he rushed out, not waiting for Dom, and into the toilets. He threw up, and continued retching, even after his stomach was empty. He tried to take deep breaths, but the urge to throw up made it difficult.

Then he felt familiar hands on his back. “Breathe, love,” Dom’s voice said, soft yet commanding.

He managed to take a deep breath, then another and he could feel the nausea subsiding. A bottle of water was placed in his hand and he washed away the acid taste of bile.

“That’s it, come away from there,” Dom said and guided him out of the cubicle and towards the basins. Water was run and he splashed his face, drying it with his sleeve.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Of course this time they couldn’t avoid the press, and the barrage of questions made his head hurt, and he was relieved to see the car and the reassuring bulk of two of their regular security men.

Once they had reached home, he spent an inordinate amount of time in the shower, trying to wash away the feeling of revulsion that Andrew evoked. When he felt clean enough, he joined Dom and Anna in the kitchen, and was grateful that they talked about inane things.

He was also grateful for the plate of pasta that appeared in front of him, and he was soon settled on the sofa, the reassuring presence of Dom next to him, as they watched TV.

His appearance at the trial had made the news, but he was too tired to react to it, and he soon fell into sleep, but his sleep wasn’t peaceful.

_I had no idea what day it was...hell, I had no idea if it was day or night. I shifted slightly and winced as the collar made its presence known. My wrists and ankles were sore, and I feared that I might never play an instrument again, as my fingers sometimes felt numb, or they tingled in an unhealthy way._

_The silence sometimes drove me mad, but it was better than his company. My skin crawled when he spoke softly to me, telling me that he would love me more than Dom ever could. That he would never be unfaithful to me. I had to force myself not to be sick when he ghosted kisses along my jaw, but I couldn’t stop myself when he reached that spot, and I was punished for it; the collar almost choking me._

_After that he became more insistent in his advances, and chained as I was I couldn’t resist him. I was relieved that at least he hadn’t tried to rape me, but for how long that would remain so, I didn’t know. I didn’t know how long he’d left me alone, but gradually a creeping fear filled me...he had abandoned me. I was going to die down here, in the dark and alone. The fear was paralysing and I wept until the sleep that you never wake from took hold of me._

 

************************

 

Dom just caught Matt running into the toilets. He quickly brought a bottle of water from the machine before entering. He could hear Matt and he couldn’t blame him; he would have been sick if it was him that Andrew was staring at. When he’d entered that ‘not guilty’ plea and that he wasn’t insane, he’d felt a  rush of anger, until Matt had rushed out.

He offered comfort in the way he always had when Matt had been ill, he took charge. He knew the gamut they would have to run once they left the court would stress Matt even more, but there was nothing that could be done to avoid it. He was relieved to see that Matt looked none the worse when he had joined himself and Anna in the kitchen, and was relieved that he wasn’t silent and had eaten something. He was also relieved when Matt finally fell asleep on the sofa.

He was watching some documentary when Matt let out a whimper, and he lost interest in the programme; Matt was dreaming. Then he began talking and he hated hearing the words that were said.

“Please, don’t...not there...no, I’ll never love you.”

The moan that escaped Matt’s lips wasn’t one of pleasure, but one of distress and fear. Then tears began to fall and the moan turned to sobs. Dom couldn’t let the dream continue, let Matt suffer any further. He gently touched Matt's shoulder and the utter despair and sadness he saw in those blue eyes when they opened made his heart ache.

“Dom,” Matt sighed and reached out and touched his face. “You’re really here.”

Dom took that hand and held it tight.

“Yes.”

"He left me to die."

“But you didn’t.”

“He said you never loved me.”

“He lied, I loved you before I even realised I did.” He reached out and wiped away a tear, but Matt flinched away.

“Sorry,” he said straight away." I desperately want to feel your touch, to be held by you again...to kiss you and have you make love to me...but I just can’t.”

“You will and I will, give it time.”

“But what if I never can?”

“Then I’ll take whatever you can offer me. I will always love you, no matter what.”

He thought that would make Matt happy, but instead the tears started flowing again, and all he could do was hold his lover and friend while he wept and curse Andrew for breaking him.


	18. Chapter 18

“I can’t believe the rubbish they’re printing.Look at this awful headline,” Anna said.

Dom glanced at it, scowled, snatched the offending print and ripped it up. The sound of someone coming down the stairs at speed heralded the arrival of Matt.

“Morning,” he said, snatching a slice of toast of Dom’s plate.

“What are you doing?” Dom asked when he saw Matt was wearing his sweats.

“Going for my morning run,” Matt replied, pulling on his running shoes.

“Really, it’s a bit cold for that.”

“Nah, I’ve run in colder.”

“Its going to rain.”

“Dom, I’ve run in rain before.”

“Yeah, but it could be icy.”

Matt stopped tying his shoes and glared at Dom before snapping, “For Christ sakes, quit babying me!”

He was out of the door before Dom could react. Dom was about to go after him, but Anna said.

“Leave him, Dominic.”

“I can’t,” he replied.

“Dominic, what did I tell you that time. You become too overprotective, he’ll feel suffocated.”

“But.”

“He needs to let of steam, before he has to face that man tomorrow. Just be here for him when he comes back.”

*******************

Matt regretted snapping at Dom, but he’d started to feel hemmed in again, what with the press always on him the minute he stepped out of his house . He knew the press were out the front, so he scrambled over the wall at the back, since the back gate had been closed off since that paparazzo had gotten into the house. He would go to his favourite place to run and jogged out of the small cutting and onto the grass track that lead to the park.

He knew that the others had been trying to steer him away from the daily reports on the trial, but of course social media made that impossible. Dom didn’t know that he’d been following the trial; if he did he might just call a shrink and question his sanity. Perhaps it was insane, but a little part of him wanted to know.

Call it masochistic...call it what you like, it was happening, and his part in it was coming up far too fast. He didn’t know how he would cope once inside the actual court and having to look at him, and answer question from someone who’s job it was to discredit him. He saw the small gate that told him the park was just ahead, and he pushed that thought out of head until he was in the park proper.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d run or how many times he’d been round the same circuit, but it had given him plenty of time to think and to burn off the anger that he’d felt starting to burn back at the house. Dom had been right about the rain and he was definitely wet, so he headed for home.

It was fun scrabbling back over the wall, as he also surprised the gardener that came in once a week. He also suffered the telling off from Anna and Dom telling him to get his ‘drowned ferret arse’ in the shower.

After lunch he spent most of the afternoon in the now repaired music room..tinkering with the piano riff that was part of a song that was going on the next album, and apologising to his instruments for his wanton destruction. Dom had joined him for a while, not saying anything, but his presence was most welcome. The evening was spent in conversation, as Chris and Tom had turned up, and he knew it was another distraction, but he didn’t mind. 

He was tired when he finally got into bed, and he felt Dom get in and normally he would keep space between them, his heart would race if Dom came to close, not out of excitement but fear and the images of Andrew touching. But tonight, tonight, those images seemed to be missing...tonight he wanted not to feel alone.

He closed what had seemed like a canyon between them. He felt Dom tense a little, obviously surprised by his actions.

“Dom,” he said softly. “ Hold me.”

He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and he shivered when he felt warm breath on the nape of his neck. No words were spoken, they weren’t needed, and Matt for the first time in months felt safe.

**********************

Dom hadn’t relaxed since Matt had snapped at him and left the house. It seemed an eternity before Matt returned. He sighed with relief when a wet and bedraggled Matt returned, and the rest of the day seemed to fly by.He was happy to see that Matt wanted to go into the now repaired music room and had joined him for a while...not saying anything, just letting him know that he was there and Matt seemed happy with that.

He’d called Chris and Tom, hoping that their company would keep Matt’s mind of tomorrow. He’d taken his usual position in the bed they shared, but the gap felt like they were in separate beds.

Then Matt had shuffled back and he tensed, unsure of what was happening. Then Matt had said in a soft voice.

“Dom, hold me.”

He placed an arm around Matt’s waist and he couldn’t help feel a surge of happiness when he felt Matt shiver when he let out breath against his nape. He felt Matt relax into his hold and hope filled his heart....was Matt finally getting over the fear of being touched? But that hope was tinged with fear...would having to face Andrew tomorrow take it all away?


	19. Chapter 19

“You’ll be fine, just do like you did yesterday.”

“Yeah, well yesterday was for the prosecution. His QC is going to try and tear me a new one.”

“Matt, don’t get yourself wound up before we get there. You’re not doing that headache any good, and you know you can’t take any of your pills.”

Dom had been watching Matt pace as they waited for the car. He was trying to boost Matt’s confidence. Testifying yesterday had been emotionally exhausting, and Matt had disappeared into the music room. Dom hadn't heard such aggressive music coming from behind the closed and locked door since the days that Matt would get frustrated when people failed to understand him. He’d left him to it and when he finally came to bed, all he did was hold him until he stopped trembling; today was going to be torture.

******************

“It’s heaving with press,”Tom said over the car-phone speaker. He’d gone ahead, so that they would have a heads up.

“You ready for it?” Chris said as they pulled up to the Old Bailey.

Matt took in then let out a deep breath, Let’s just go,” he replied.

“Hey, enough!” Chris yelled as he and two minders pushed reporters, photographers and members of the public out of the way, whilst Dom tried to shield Matt the best he could.

The relative quiet of the space outside the court rooms gave them a chance to re-group. Then one of the court bailiffs appeared and Matt was gone.

Dom hated having to sit in the public gallery, but at least he wasn’t on his own. He was flanked by Chris, Tom and Glen. 

The court settled and his eyes were laser like as he watched Andrew being seated in the dock; the bastard didn’t even look contrite. He only half-listened to what was going on, his mind on how Matt was fairing.

He felt Chris and Tom tense when Matt took the stand. He thought Matt was doing well, until the defence QC as that question.

*******************

“Excuse me?” Matt said, not quite sure if he’d heard the question properly.

“Was the alleged abduction and subsequent incarceration part of a mutual agreement between yourself and Mister Simmons?”

He blinked at the question....what?

“You saying this was part of some kind of sick game. That’s deluded.”

“Mister Simmons insists that it was part of a submissive role you were willing to partake in.”

“Well, he’s lying. Why would I agree to be chained to a bed and half-choked by a bloody collar?”

“Again, Mister Simmons insists it was part of a and forgive me for being frank, that it was part of sexual game that you both liked to engage in, as part of consensual relationship. Is this true?”

He blinked again, “Is he saying we were in a relationship. He was my PA and nothing else.”

“Please answer the question, Mister Bellamy. Was this part of a consensual relationship between two adults?”

Was the bloke as mental as Andrew...consensual?

“Mister Bellamy, was it consensual?”

The headache that had started as soon has he’d gotten up this morning had now turned into a stabbing pain behind his left eye, and there were black and white flashes in one corner.

“Mister Bellamy...answer the question.”

“Of course it wasn’t bloody consensual. The crazy bastard drugged me, chained, half choked me then left me to bloody starve to death!” he snapped.

He grabbed the edge of the box as a wave of nausea and dizziness threatened to make him keel over.

“Mister Bellamy, are you okay?” the judge asked.

“Your honour, I....”

After that things were a little fuzzy, but he was certain he felt hands helping him to go somewhere, and the noise of the court sounded like the buzzing of very angry wasps. Then the familiar voices of his friends, and the strong arm of Dom around his shoulder.

“Breath love,” Dom was whispering in his ear, and he heard Chris say, “Can we have some more water and some privacy?”

Once the door had closed Dom spoke in a louder voice.

“Deep breathes, baby,” followed by a kiss to his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Dom said.

“I should go back and carry on.”

“No, you nearly passed out. The judge has suspended the trial for today. We’re waiting for a paramedic to check you over.”

“No, I’m fine...really,” he said and went to stand, but the room started spinning.

“Whoa,” he said and would have hit floor if Dom hadn’t caught him. He frowned when Dom’s face came into view but it was fuzzy. The pain   
in his eye suddenly spiked.

“Matt...Matt?” Dom was saying, but his voice seemed far away. The last words he heard were ‘Where’s that bloody paramedic!?”

*********************

He opened his eyes to find himself not in the court any more, but in a hospital bed, but at least the pain and the fuzzy eyesight was gone.

“Hello there, back with us then,” a voice said. A nurse was changing a IV bag and smiling at him. 

“My friends?”

“I have their numbers. I’ll call them once I’ve called the consultant. He’ll want to examine you.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“How’s the pain, any nausea?”

He shook his head, “Hungry and thirsty.”

“Wait until the consultant has seen you, if he says you’re okay to eat and drink, we’ll see what we can find for you and get you some water.”

He sighed, wishing he had his phone, he just wanted to hear a familiar voice. The consultant and a couple of his registrars arrived, and there were more questions and a lot of poking and prodding.

“And when was the last time you had an episode of dizziness combined with nausea?”

How could he forget, “When I had sepsis.”

The consultant spoke with the other doctors, using words that he didn’t understand.

“Mister Bellamy, I’d like to do a few blood tests and do a MRI scan, just to rule out that your symptoms aren’t related to the injuries you suffered three years ago.”

He just nodded, trying to beat down the fear he felt starting to bubble up; he didn’t want to think on what that would mean. He was left alone with those thoughts until the nurse brought him some water, telling him that it was okay for him to drink and eat, and she would hi-jack the lunch trolley.

He picked at his food, his appetite blunted when he recalled what he remembered about standing in the witness box, that question, the innocent look on Andrew’s face. He felt uncomfortable because he could feel the other patients staring at him...well his mug was all over the papers and the news, so it was blessed relief when visitor’s started arriving.

He kept looking towards the end of the small ward and sighed when he saw Chris and Dom, and was even happier when they pulled the curtains round.

“Hey, the nurse said you’ve got to have some scans and shit done?” Chris said.

He nodded and said, “Wants to make sure it’s not...” and pointed to his head.

Dom sat on the bed and took his hand, “ Course it isn’t...but you know doctor’s.”

He didn’t say anything, just smiled.

“You caused a right scene, it’s already been on the news, be all over the papers tomorrow. That QC is get a right rollicking on twitter,” Chris said.

“And the judge is meeting with both sides. The CPS put in a request for you not to take the stand again, since you said most of it the day before.” Dom said, squeezing his hand.

He fell quiet after that, suddenly feeling very tired and he could feel the pain returning to the same eye.

“Matt, you okay?” Dom said. “Do you want me to fetch a nurse.”

He went to reply, but found he couldn’t form the words. He looked at Dom with wide frightened eyes before everything became a red haze of pain.

“Matt....Chris, get the bloody nurse!”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old problem rears its head once more..............

Dom sat next to Matt’s bed, watching him sleep. A scan hadn’t shown any reason for Matt’s sudden inability to communicate. Matt had already had an ECG and a EEG was scheduled for tomorrow. Dom know that Matt wouldn’t be happy with that, but if he had another episode, at least it might show what was causing it; but that thought had scared him.

What if it was Matt’s heart or something had gone wrong with the wiring in his brain?

It was another thing he was going to blame Andrew for, Matt had been well on the road to recovery and they had started to see the energetic, quirky off-centre person that they had grown to love and yes sometimes tolerate over twenty years of friendship returning.

He was absent-mindedly stroking his thumb over Matt’s hand; it was a small thing that he’d done for years, long before they had become more than friends, it was something that always seemed to calm or soothe the mercurial singer.

Matt’s hand twitching drew his attention, confused blue eyes were looking at him.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“M’sorry,” Matt said and Dom was relieved to hear his voice.

“What for, love?”

“Jus’ sorry.” 

“S’okay.”

“Tired.”

“Then go back to sleep.”

“Kay’,” Matt said and Dom only relaxed when he thought Matt was asleep again. 

The nurse arriving and taking his blood pressure didn’t wake him, assuring him that he was asleep. He was in desperate need of a cuppa and he went in search of a nurse to ask where the nearest vending machine was.She said she would make him one and he ended up having a pleasant conversation with her whilst drinking his tea. He hurried back to the side-room and found himself looking at a empty bed and an empty room.

***********************

Matt wasn’t sure why was in hospital? Perhaps he was having the annual physical the insurance company insisted on, even though he was pretty sure thy didn’t do them in Italy. Sod this, he had a shed load of stuff to do and no doubt Gaia would give him grief if he missed another dinner.....Christ, sometimes that woman tried his patience.

He wondered briefly why all hospitals looked the same...and he was pretty certain he didn’t have the combination of clothes he was wearing in his current wardrobe. He wandered along a long corridor, looking for an exit that would take him out of the hospital. He reached into he pocket to get his phone and call a taxi, when his hand lit upon a small box. He took it out and found it was a ring box...must be one of Gaia’s, though he didn’t recognise the retailer. He opened it and it definitely wasn’t one of hers, but it was a pretty ring; platinum if he wasn’t mistaken.

There was something engraved on it, a Celtic Knot with words that he couldn’t translate; he really should start those lessons. He slipped the box back into his pocket and carried on down the corridor, eventually spotting an exit and walked out of the hospital. He was puzzled when he realised that it looked far too much like London...oh well, his mistake, they were in London which meant that they must be on a break from touring and he’d come to London instead of going home to Italy. Fair enough, he could bugger off where he liked then. 

It was a nice day so he decided he would take the tube to Regent’s Park; he’d never been to London Zoo. He tried not to notice people staring at him, although he was certain he would be stopped soon for an autograph or a picture; not that he minded.

He thought about calling Dom...yeah he would do that, he would probably enjoy that. He stopped when he found a quiet spot outside the zoo and rang Dom.

“Matt, where the hell are you!?”

He recoiled slightly at Dom’s panicked tone, “Well hello to you. Was going to ask if you wanted to come and see some tigers and that...but now.”

“Matt...wait, are you at London Zoo?”

“No, I’m standing outside the bloody Louvre....of course I’m outside the zoo. Listen, we can talk about the idea I’ve got for the next album,I’ve been thinking about that symphony...” 

Dom reply puzzled him.

“Matt, what’s the date?”

He shrugged, “Not sure about the actual date, but I’m pretty sure it’s 2007.”

There was a few moments silence and he thought he heard people talking.

“Matt, are you sure?”

“Well yeah, we’re right in the middle of the Black Holes tour. So, you coming...time’s a wasting, we go back on tour next week.”

“Okay, where are you waiting?”

He was surprised to see not just Dom but Chris, and someone he didn’t recognise.

“Chris, aren’t you supposed to be at home, and who is this?”

“Matt, tell me what year it is again?” Dom said softly.

Okay...this was getting weird, “Dom, you know what year it is, it’s 2007. Stop pissing about and let’s get going.”

When Dom stepped forward and placed a hand on his face, he knew something was hinkey. He brushed Dom’s hand away; that was a level of closeness too far.

“Gerroff, is this one of your weird jokes?”

“Matt, it’s 2015.”

If it was a joke he didn’t get, “Enough pissing about, and what’s with the touchy stuff? I’m not your girlfriend.”

Then Chris spoke, “Matt, it is 2015.”

He frowned, why were they saying that...was he tripping or having a weird dream? Then he noticed the other person, who had quietly moved closer.

“Everything is going to be okay, Matthew.”

How did the person know his name....wait, what was that in the person’s hand....no way. But before he could move, Chris had grabbed hold of his arms and he knew he couldn’t escape that grip.

“I’m sorry love,” he heard Dom say, before everything became hazy.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt makes two huge decisions........

“Please stop.”

The words said in the silence made Dom jump. He looked up, hoping that Matt was awake, but no he was still asleep; he must be dreaming.

“Please stop...don’t...Andrew, please.”

Dom sat straighter as those words...no, don’t be dreaming abut him. He took hold of Matt’s hand and once again stroked a thumb across the top, hoping it would calm him.

“Not there...I won’t do that...please...”

Matt let out a groan that sounded part wanton and part fearful. Whatever he was dreaming that Andrew had done, it must have been sexual; Dom knew that wanton tone all too well. But the fear in his voice also told him that it was something that he didn’t want to do. Was he dreaming of Andrew touching that spot, just behind his left ear; the one that always made him pliant when kissed softly? The spot that would get the response Dom wanted...that response..and the fear, was that fear that Andrew would take that response that Matt had no control over as compliance and actually wanting to do whatever that bastard wanted to do.

“Stop....that hurts....please....”

Matt shot up with a pain filled yelp, and Dom nearly fell off the chair. Matt looked round, eyes wide and wild, a hand going to that side of his neck. Then both hands were covering his face and he was sobbing.

Dom didn’t hesitate and went to pull him into his arms, but Matt jumped and pulled away.

“Please.....I don’t want to...leave me alone Andrew.”

Dom so wanted to reach out and let Matt know that it wasn’t Andrew, but he restrained himself and spoke instead, in a soft tone.

“Matt, it’s not him, it’s me. You’re safe.”

He didn’t get an immediate response, but he waited, knowing that patience was needed.

“Dom, is that really you?” Matt said from behind his hands.

“Yes.”

“Prove it...tell me something only you would know.”

Dom let out a breath, how much of Matt’s belief in reality had been ripped away by that bastard. Okay, something that only he and Matt would know or at least Andrew wouldn’t know.

“Do you remember that fishing trip we took, the one where you couldn’t catch a fish if you tried, and you caught a crab and it got your bollocks. If I remember rightly, I don’t think the words ‘ bloody bastard wank sock’ are in the Oxford dictionary, and I’m pretty certain that little dance made it rain for the rest of the week.”

Dom was rewarded with a small giggle and Matt’s hands being removed from his face.

“Mum couldn’t figure out why I went off crab paste. Still can’t look the bloody bleeders in the eye. It was just a dream, thank god...did I go off the deep end?”

Dom nodded, “You thought it was 2007 and I was being too handsy.”

Matt frowned. “ I messed up in court, didn’t I?”

“You nearly passed out, the defence QC was..............”

“I remember what he was asking. Dom...tell me something.”

Dom tensed, he didn’t like the way this was going.

“Tell me and please don’t lie. Do you think I did what they said willingly?”

Dom blinked, but didn’t hesitate in his answer, “Never, and anyone that thinks that is insane.”

He should have seen the next question coming.

“But what if I did something that made him think........”

Dom cut him off, “Don’t you ever think that. You did nothing, he was obsessed with you.”

“But I must have done something.”

Dom sighed; it was so like Matt to guilt trip himself.

“Listen to me, you didn’t see what I saw in his flat. There was a room, it was like something out of Criminal Minds. There were pictures of you all over the walls, there were things he’d digitally altered....well I won’t describe them. Matt , the experts reckon he would have killed you eventually, as there was no way you could have matched the image he had of you.”

When Matt spoke again, Dom was completely wrong-footed, as the subject suddenly changed direction.

“I want to sell the house.”

“What?”

“The house, I want to sell it, and everything in it.”

“Why?” he had to ask, wanting the reason behind such a huge decision.

“Because he’s been in there...he’s touched everything.”

Dom was silent for a moment, “Even the stuff in the music room?”

Matt nodded, then hesitated.

“Except for Lazarus. Please tell me he didn’t touch Lazarus?”

Dom hated lying but he couldn’t let Matt sell that beloved guitar.

“No,” he salved his conscience with the look of relief on Matt’s face.

“Everything else I want rid off, clothes, furniture, everything. I can live in the flat until it’s sold. Then I’ll look for another house.”

Dom found he couldn’t disagree, but he couldn’t let all of the stuff be sold.

“Matt, let me take some stuff, for the archives.”

Matt nodded, then changed the subject again, just like a line had been drawn under what had been said before. Dom always had trouble keeping up with Matt’s sudden handbrake turns, even more so since the accident.

“When can I get out of here?”

That he could answer without any guilt.

“We’re just waiting for the doctor to write the discharge letter. But they’re keen for you not to get over-stressed, and before you mention the trial, the judge and both the CPS and the defence, who by the way ‘apologise’ for their remarks, have agreed that you should be excused on medical grounds. Your written statement and what you managed to say in court should be enough.”

Matt looked relieved at that.

“So, to get away from the press and all the shit, me and Chris have booked a huge holiday house up in Cumbria. It’s on a private estate, so it’ll be just you, me, and the Wolstenholme and Kirk clan, if that’s okay?”

Matt looked straight at him and it was first time in months that he’d seen a genuine happy smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that...Dom?”

Dom could see hesitancy in those intense blue eyes and in the smile.

“Yeah.”

“Can we...can we start over?”

Dom held back the tears that he wanted to shed...Matt still wanted to be with him.

He returned the smile and all he said was.

“I’d like that.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you like it?” Dom asked as they drew up to the very large house.

Matt looked at the house and said, “Yeah.”

“And there’s an apartment inside, but separate....that’s ours, by the way.”

The next half hour was spent trying to herd the Wolstenkids and get them settled in their rooms. Finally Dom was able to show Matt their apartment. He’d chosen this place, along with Kelly’s help, because he knew Matt would love it.

As soon as Dom opened the large doors, he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Is that?”

“The owner says its nineteenth century.”

“Its a Bossendorfer Concert Grand, about 1880...beautiful. I always wanted one of these. Do you think it’s for playing?”

“I guess,” Dom replied.

Matt approached the piano, reached out a hand, nearly touched it, then withdrew his hand.

“Maybe not,” he said. “Think I’ll get some rest before dinner. I’ll take that bedroom.”

Dom’s heart dropped a little, but he should have expected it. He shouldn’t expect the level of intimacy they’d had before Andrew....not yet.

“Okay, I’m going to check out the rest of this place.”

Matt nodded and disappeared into the bedroom.

Dom sighed, but he had to give Matt the time and the room, and not read too much into it. He walked back into the living area and saw the piano. An idea struck him and he took out his phone.

“Hello, yes, it’s Dominic Howard...no, everything’s fine. I just wanted to ask.....”

*****************

Matt knew he would like the place as soon as they drove through the gates, acres of grass, horses in the fields, and nowhere for journalists or paparazzi to hide. He would get some peace, a chance to gather his thoughts...a chance to rekindle things between himself and Dom, he hoped.

Andrew had knocked his trust sideways, and he wasn’t yet ready to return to what they had before; he hoped Dom would understand.

There was a mad half hour as he helped corral the Wolstenkids, then he saw that piano. It was beautiful, and something he would love to play. He wanted to touch what was no doubt an expensive instrument. He hadn’t played an instrument since he’d been taken by Andrew; only destroyed them.

When he’d told Dom that he was going to rest, but in a separate bedroom, he could hear the disappointment in Dom’s voice....please, just give me time, I'm not rejecting you.It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, and the next thing he knew was his phone ringing and Chris telling him to get his arse down for dinner; which was a riot. He felt a little overwhelmed and retreated to the patio.

“You okay?”

He turned at Kelly’s question.

“Yeah.”

“Kids a bit much?”

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be, they can be. Matt, are you really okay?”

“I’m fine, really I am.”

“Rubbish, you don’t have to put up a front for me.”

“Kelly, I...god. I’m not fine. I’m trying, the counselling, all of that, but I still see him in my dreams, still hear him whispering in my ear. I bloody useless, aren't I?”

“Matthew James Bellamy,” Kelly said in what he recognised as her ‘mothering tone’. “You are not useless. How many people in that situation would have just given up? But not you, you fought that bastard, right to the end.”

He sat down on one of the chairs, and put his head in his hands, feeling Kelly’s arm go round his shoulders.

“I’m scared Kelly, scared that he’ll always be with me. I....”

He stood and walked away, suddenly wanting to be alone, not wanting anyone to see his tears. 

He went back to the apartment and went straight to his bedroom, but found he couldn’t sleep,and he heard Dom return and go to his room. He sighed and tossed and turned for a little longer....perhaps if he played something it might relax him enough to sleep, and that piano was calling his name.

He sat at the piano, running a hand over the keyboard, admiring the craft that had gone into making it. Sure, he owned a Bossendorfer, but not like this. His hands hovered over the keys and he waited for the music to come to him......

*********************

Dom decided to have an early night, and it seemed that Matt must have had the same idea. He entered the apartment, hoping that Matt was still up, but he could see the light from his bedroom, so...no. He sighed , maybe tomorrow Matt might be in a more sociable mood.

Sometime later he was woken by noise, Matt must be awake and moving around,. He got up, opened the bedroom door and walked into the living area. He saw Matt sitting at the piano, his hand resting on the keys.

He was about to speak when Matt let out a sigh that sounded so full of sadness, then something akin to a whimper followed.

“Matt?”

Matt didn’t jump, but turned to face him. There were tears streaming down his face.

“Matt, what’s wrong?”

“Dom, I can’t...I can’t hear it.”

“Hear what?”

“I can’t hear the music in my head.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Matt...Matt....Matthew?” Dom said, using the brunets full name in an attempt to snap Matt back from wherever he was. The singer hadn’t spoken since that sentence, he hadn’t even moved, his eyes wide and fixed on some point that only he could see.

Worry was beginning to gnaw at Dom, and fear. Through all the bad times, the sad times, and the wild out of control times, the one constant had been the music in Matt’s head. But his words got no response, so he knelt down in front of Matt and placed a hand against his cheek.

“Matt...baby.”

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, when crystal blue eyes focused on him, but the same fear was reflected back at him.

“Matt, say something...please.”

“I...” Matt started to say, then stopped and shook his head, then lowered it, a tear escaping.

Dom caught it with his thumb and lifted Matt’s head with the other hand, “You’re just tired, let’s get you to bed, yeah?”

His worry didn’t lessen when Matt didn’t protest at being lead into his bedroom and not his own, nor when Dom helped him undress, leaving just his boxers and tee-shirt, nor when he settled him into bed.

The silence was oppressive as they lay in the bed, an invisible barrier between them. Then Matt broke the silence, but he words were no salve.

“I’m nothing with the music...I’m a misfit, the crazy guy you avoid in the street.”

“Matt, get some sleep, you’re over-tired and way too stressed. The rest of this week we are going to be just tourists. No thinking or talking about albums, tours or set-lists,and definitely no thinking about music. I’m betting that by the time this break is done, the music will be clamouring to get out.”

Matt didn’t reply, so Dom just watched his back and listened as his breathing evened out into sleep. But sleep was evading him, as unwanted thoughts ran through his mind. 

What if the music didn’t come back? He didn’t care what it would mean for him, and he was pretty certain that Chris would feel the same; he cared and feared what it would do to Matt. Matt had told him that the music had been in his head since he could remember....no, this couldn’t happen, he wouldn’t let something that soul-destroying happen.

*******************

I didn’t like it, my head felt empty without the echoes of musical notes...all those A Sharps and D Minors, semi and demi-quavers that danced in confusing patterns. I never could understand them on paper, but in my head they were beautiful. But the emptiness that was now left, allowed other less positive thoughts to seep in. Thoughts that I hadn’t had in years, thoughts that had plagued me in my younger years...all the insecurities that the music kept at bay.

I thought I heard someone say my name, then I felt a familiar touch...Dom, and the touch pulled me back from such thoughts. He told me that I was tired, and I did feel tired...no, exhausted, so I didn’t protest when he lead me to his bedroom and his bed. I voiced my fears and he told me that I should sleep and forget all things musical...I don’t know if I can do that, Dom.

I wake sometime later and I feel those thoughts returning. I sense Dom’s presence and seek refuge in the warmth of his body.

*******************

Dom woke from a troubled sleep when he felt weight on his chest; it was Matt, he had his head, no half his body on his chest. He didn’t want to disturb him, but for a slight thing he could be heavy when relaxed.

He carefully began to move him, stopping when Matt shifted on his own. Feeling less restricted Dom carded his fingers through Matt's hair, smiling when he felt the huff of air it elicited. But Matt didn’t wake up, testament to the fact of how tired he must be, he just muttered something that Dom thought sounded like ‘demi-quavers’ before shifting closer to his chest and settling again.

“The music will come back, love,” he whispered. “If I have to sell my soul to the Devil, it will come back.” 

*******************

Matt blinked open sleepy eyes and sighed as he felt the reassuring heat of Dom. He blinked again, then yawned and raised his head, and was greeted by those stormy grey eyes, that were at the moment softened with affection.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Dom said.

Matt blinked again, his thoughts still scattered, he frowned and tried to gather them.....oh and it all came crashing back......no music in my head.He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in the nervous tic he’d had since his teens. A hand suddenly took hold of it and pulled it away.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” Dom said.

“Dom...”

“No, what did I say last night, no thinking about it.”

He pulled his hand free from Dom’s grip and glared at him, “And how am I supposed to stop, shall I rip my skull open and yank my brains out!”

He went back to pulling at his hair, until his hand was yanked away and Dom spoke; he sounded angry.

“Stop it....just stop. Don’t you see, he’s winning, that bastard is winning. He wanted to break you and you know what, he bloody well is, even from his fucking prison cell.”

Matt flinched at Dom’s anger, a sudden memory of Andrew shouting at him when he’d refused to do what he wanted. He shrank away from Dom, trying to fight the urge to curl up into a protective ball.

Then Dom spoke again, but this time there was no anger in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t....”

He allowed Dom to pull him into his arms and whisper the same apology. He sighed and with the hand that wasn’t next to Dom’s chest he cupped Dom’s face and said.

“It’s okay.”

He followed the words with a kiss and the memory of how good Dom tasted chased away the dark thoughts. He pulled back and could see in Dom’s eyes how he felt.

“Want you Dom...want you now,” he breathed.

“Matthew,” Dom replied and pushed him down onto the bed and the dark thoughts were swept away in the fiery heat of kisses, the rustling of clothes being removed and limbs entwined.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrew may be out of sight, but...............

Dom woke to the welcome heat of Matt, who was using him as his personal hot water bottle. It was a something he thought would never happen again...god he’d missed it. He lay still, listening to Matt breathing; there had a been a time when he was missing that he thought he would never hear it again.

It didn’t last long as Matt began his unique ‘waking up’ routine. It started with systematic twitching, which Dom found endearing, but would never voice it, as a certain front-man would spend the next ten minutes cackling at his ‘sappiness.’ Then his breathing would change and deeper breathes would be taken....then he would begin to return to the world of the awake, and sleepy blue jewels would slowly be revealed. 

Then he would stretch like a cat, every limb and muscle brought to life.

“Morning,” Dom said, running a hand along the top of Matt’s spine, smiling as Matt’s skin twitched at his touch.

“Morning,” Matt replied, his voice still gravelly with sleep; another thing that Dom loved about him, and was a huge turn-on, but not this morning, this morning he wanted it to be something else.

“I missed this, missed watching you wake up.”

Matt let out a soft hum of agreement, “I missed being close to you,” Matt said, tracing a finger over Dom’s stomach. “ Wanna stay here for the rest of the day.”

Dom was about to agree when the sound of running feet stopped him.

“That’d be nice, but I think the Wolsten tribe are on patrol. You better get back to your room, shower and get dressed. Last thing we need is  
one or all of them seeing your skinny arse running across the lounge.”

******************

Matt didn’t want to, but Dom was right, and he really didn’t want to try and explain to Chris or even worse, Kelly.

The sex had been unexpected, but brilliant, but more importantly it was the first time he hadn’t felt the urge to run away, when he’d been touched intimately. That was a good feeling, but there was a dark cloud dulling the edge of the silver lining; he still couldn’t hear the music.And despite what Dom had asked of him, he knew he couldn’t.The music had been his constant companion; it was where all of his lyrics and melodies were born, without it he was nothing. He took a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts away and entered the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and let the water warm. He looked in the mirror, but he didn’t like the man he saw looking back. The person looked tired and not just from the activity of last night. He’d definitely lost weight, and he knew why that was, but he had yet to put it back on.

The dark circles under his eyes were definitely more pronounced, and there was an underlying sadness in the eyes that stared back. He sighed and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift.

“You’re a cheap whore.”

His eyes snapped open at the voice, and he whipped round....it couldn’t be....but he was alone. A wave of fear and nausea washed over him, and he had to steady himself by leaning against the tiles.

He wasn’t here, how could he be; he was locked up in a cell in London. But that voice had sounded like it was in his ear. He felt his knees going and he sank to the shower floor...would he never be rid of him?

He sat under the shower, not having the strength to stand...there was no music any more with which to keep him at bay.

“Unfaithful bitch,” his voice said again. “I’ll make you pay.”

“Go away, you’re not here...you’re not here!” he yelled.

He clamped his hands over his ears, so he didn’t hear someone knocking on the bathroom door and calling his name.

**********************

Dom stepped out of his bedroom and found Chris herding Buster and Frankie out of the apartment, then shutting the door.

“Sorry about that, they double-teamed me. They wanted Matt to walk the dogs with them. He up for that?”

“I’ll ask, he’s probably still in the shower or not even dressed yet.”

He opened the bedroom door and walked in, Chris just behind him.

“Must still be in the shower,” he said and knocked on the bathroom door.

“Matt, you still faffing in there?”

He got no reply, he was at least expecting to be told to ‘sod off’, but nothing. He knocked on the door again.

“Matt?”

Chris moved closer as Dom opened the door. Steam billowed out and for a few moments their vision was obscured, then as it cleared they  
could see the reason for the silence. Matt was sitting on the floor of the shower, knees drawn up and his hands over his ears, like he was trying to block something out.

“Jesus,” Chris said, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. “Get him out, Dom.”

“I can’t lift him while his hands are there.”

Chris threw the towel at Dom, shoved him out of the way and non-to gently prised Matt's hands away and hauled him up, holding him up whilst Dom wrapped the towel around him.

Chris looked into his friends eyes, they were fixed on some distant point.

“Dom, I think he’s having one of his episodes...let’s get some clothes on him and into bed. Come on Matt...let’s get you to bed. Dom, some clothes .....now.”

They managed to get him into some nightwear and into the bed.

“I think he’s asleep already,” Chris said.

Dom pushed a strand of hair away from Matt’s forehead.

“This is the second one since the bloody trial started,” Dom said. “That bastard is hurting him, even though he’s bloody locked-up. Chris, there’s something I need to tell you...but don’t tell the others okay.”

Chris could tell by the tone of Dom’s voice that it must be something serious.

“He told me, last night...he told me he couldn’t hear the music any more.”

Chris said nothing, but his face said it all; he was shocked and saddened...Matt without the music was unthinkable.

“It’ll come back though.”

“That’s what I told him, but I don’t know...it’ll kill him if it doesn’t.”

Chris spoke then.

“No it won’t, because we won’t let it. It doesn’t matter if he never writes another word or plays another riff. He’s family and like any family, we will adapt and adjust, because he will still be Matt, music or not, and we will love him, music or not.”

“Yeah,” Dom said, but inside he wondered if Matt could adapt and adjust...or would they lose a family member and the man he loved.


	25. Chapter 25

He seemed to doing this a lot lately, watch Matt sleeping. Watching him sleep used to be a guilty pleasure, whether it was on a cramped tour bus, when Matt had been way too skinny and all sharp edges, or in the hotel rooms that success had allowed them to sleep in comfort and Matt had lost the hard edges that the insecurities of youth had given them all.

Now he watched with concern and he saw once again those sharps edges, other insecurities now haunting the man he loved. It was worrying that Matt was once again suffering from what they had taken to calling his ‘episodes’...but had this been one of them?

Matt had seemed fine when he left. What if, and the thought chilled him...what if it had been a flashback to his time in the clutches of Andrew?

They had deliberately chosen this place, because the wi-fi signal was spotty, so there was less chance of Matt seeing anything related to Andrew or the trial, and thankfully Matt rarely watched television. He still found it hard to believe how much life had changed since Matt had fallen from that yacht. Sometimes he found himself wondering if it hadn’t happened, would he still be loving Matt from afar.

What if he’d met and fallen in love with someone else? He clearly remembered that Hollywood actress that tried to attach herself to him at Coachella...then there had been the various men that had thought they could tempt Matt.

That thought made him unhappy, so he shoved them away. He sighed and decided he should try and get some sort of breakfast. He was sure he could leave Matt for a while as it didn’t look like he was going to wake up just yet.

He entered the large kitchen to find Chris, Tom and Kelly still at the table.

“He still asleep?” Chris asked.

Dom nodded ,“I’m wondering if we should cut this short and go back to London.”

“No, it’ll be worse there,” Chris said

“But if has another one and wanders off...people die of exposure on those bloody slopes....not to mention how deep the bloody lakes are," Dom replied, the worry clear in his voice. 

“No, I’m with Chris,” Tom said. "We go back now, there’ll be cameras and pap's all over him”

“Me too,” Kelly said. “At least..............”

She was cut off by the excited shouts of the Wolstenkids as they ran in en-mass.

“Uncle Matt says he’ll help us walk the dogs!”

“Right...not still asleep then,” Chris said.

Matt walked in shortly afterwards, and Dom stood and moved over, and looked in Matt's eyes and asked.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Matt said, but Dom knew when Matt was being evasive, but he was wise enough not to push; Matt would talk about in his own time.

“We could take the kids for lunch and then we can go and look at Stock Ghyll Force, I’m told it’s quite something this time of year. Let Chris and Kells have some alone time, if that’s all right?”

Chris and Kelly nodded.

“How about you Tom?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got the day planned.”

“Okay, just you and me on shepherding duty then, Bells.”

*****************

Matt had woken with a start, not quite sure where he was...oh, right. He lay still for a few minutes, nerves making his pulse race, waiting for his voice to speak again. But it wasn’t forthcoming and he let out a sigh, perhaps it had been a one-off; his head had been a little fried after last night. He smiled at the memory, it had been the first time since ‘him’ that he and Dom had done more than just share a bed, and how he had missed the intimacy and waking up in what was his favourite position.

Any dark thoughts he was having were swept aside when he was steamrollered by the Wolstenkids as he came downstairs...apparently he was taking the dogs for a walk.

Now they were halfway up the climb towards the top of the waterfall and the kids had already decided that hot chocolate and cake was needed, and had raced ahead, along with Dom, whilst he kept hold of the dogs. 

He stopped at one of the viewing points and watched the water cascading down. He closed his eyes and listened to the water...oh, he knew it, he knew it hadn’t abandoned him and as an harmony began to form in his mind...one that reminded of the hiss of the water and the small burble as it ran over hidden rock. He tuned his ears to the tone and he could hear the way violins would sound....yes, the music was back.

Then a voice came crashing in, a discordant note to the world he was creating...and his blood froze.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

*********************

Dom found himself hurrying after the kids as they raced towards the topmost viewing point. He’d left Matt with the dogs, since his leg was troubling him. He stopped when his phone rang, it must be high enough to get a decent reception.

He hoped it wasn’t some stupid ‘have you had an accident recently’ call.....he would soon wish that it had been.

“Dom,” Chris said, and he didn’t like they way Chris sounded. “Is Matt with you?”

“Sort off, he’s a little behind with the dogs...why?”

“The police are here...it’s Andrew, he slipped his prison guards when he had to be taken to hospital. They don’t know how, but somehow he knows where were are, and they don’t know where he is.”

Dom turned when he heard dogs barking and he paled when he saw the three family dogs bounding up the path towards him.

“I know where he is...he’s here.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt is in serious danger......

Matt couldn’t breathe properly, and his grip on the railings tightened. It couldn’t be him, he must be going insane; that was why he was hearing his voice.

“Why don’t we take a nice walk, there’s a path that isn’t full of people. We can get reacquainted.”

He closed his eyes and turned, hoping that when he opened them, he wouldn’t be there....but no, it was real and those cold eyes were boring into his. He somehow found the courage to speak.

I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Andrew sighed, then said, “Lovely, aren’t they, the Wolstenholme children? It would be awful if one of the had an accident out here.”

Matt felt the blood freeze in his veins.

“Don’t you dare touch them.”

“Let’s go for that walk then, shall we?”

Matt knew it wasn’t a choice, either he went with the lunatic or one of Chris’s kids could get hurt.

“All right, but if you lay one finger on those kids.”

Andrew just smiled and once Matt had moved, he fell in beside him, but Matt could feel his hand subtly guiding him away from the busy path, onto one that was empty.

“How....?” he began to say.

“How did I escape? It’s amazing how easy it is to fool people into thinking that you’re ill, and A&E can be so distracting at times.”

“But how did you know I was here?”

He was trying to slow down the pace, hoping, probably fruitlessly that someone, anyone would realise that something wasn’t right.

“Nothing is truly secret any more. That and the fact that they allowed me access to my tablet and smart phone, and hackers and other people without morals will do anything if the price is right. That travel firm really will have to improve their security. Then of course, there is the wonder that is twitter, very handy that photo of you and a fan at the entrance to falls.”

Andrew suddenly pushed him forward, “No more dawdling. Matthew. It’s quite a climb up to the top.”

Matt had no choice but to pick up the pace...there was no-one to help him now; he was at Andrew’s mercy.

**********************

Dom looked round, panic rising. He wanted to sprint back down the path and find Matt. But he couldn’t as he had the kids to take care of.

“Chris, I need to go and look for Matt, but I can’t leave the kids.”

“Calm down Dom. Let me speak to AJ.”

Whatever Chris said meant he was now running back down the path. He could hear the police sirens in the distance, and he hoped that Matt could as well. He had his phone stuck to his ear, ringing Matt's mobile, but it went straight to voice mail. He let out a growl of frustration, and anger at whatever idiots had let Andrew anywhere near a place he could escape from began to well up.

He skidded to a halt in the place he’d left Matt to run after the Wolstenkids, wishing he had now made the kids slow to Matt’s pace. Matt was nowhere in sight; Andrew must have him already.

“Excuse me,” a voice said and Dom turned and found a group of walkers in front of him.

“Are you looking for the man that was holding three dogs?”

“Yes, have you seen him?”

“He was waking towards the old path with another man. But it didn’t look like he was happy about doing so,” one of them said and pointed towards a muddy path.

“You should go and bring them back, that path isn’t very safe. They're going to close it off.”

“What do you me not safe?”

“It goes too close to the water, and the edges are unstable. Someone fell in and drowned last year.”

Dom didn’t stop to see if they were going to say anything else, he sprinted towards and then onto the path, calling out for Matt.

****************

Matt could hear the sirens, but they sounded like they were still a distance away. Then the sound of hope rang out; it was Dom, calling out for him. He let out a startled gasp when Andrew dragged him off the path and into the overgrown woods. A hand was clamped over his mouth as Dom’s calls got closer.

“Hush now, we don’t want blondie to hear us, do we?”

He could only watch in wide-eyed fear as through a small gap he saw Dom. The hand over his mouth tightened as Dom stopped and called his name again. His heart dropped when Dom moved off and out of sight.

He was expecting Andrew to start moving again, so he wasn’t prepared for the hand that started reaching for his pocket. He tried not to be sick when the hand went inside it.

“I’ll take your phone, don’t want the police tracing us with it.”

The phone was thrown away, but Andrew continued searching his pockets, retaining his wallet.Then he found the box.

“What have we here?”

Matt’s heart dropped again...the ring.

“Isn’t this a pretty trinket. Did blondie give it to you...well, you won’t be wearing that again. The only ring you’ll be wearing is mine.”

“You’re bloody insane,” Matt spat.

“So they tell me,” Andrew said as he threw the ring away, and Matt's hope went with it.

“Come along Matthew, you and I need to get reacquainted.”

Matt's hope finally sank below the waves as Andrew pulled him farther into the woods and away from the path...away from Dom.

*************************

Dom stopped, there was no way Andrew could have gotten this far with Matt in tow; which meant he must have gone off the path and into the woods...dammit. He ran back to what he hoped was the last place he had stopped. He looked round, which bloody way would the bastard have gone with Matt?

He froze when something shiny caught his eye. He moved closer and crouched down. His breath caught; it was the promise ring. He picked it up and wiped the dirt off and stood. He felt the anger that had been simmering begin to boil.

Sod waiting for the police, he was going to find Andrew and rescue Matt...then he was going to keep the promise that the ring signified....he was going to kill the bastard for taking and hurting the man he loved.


	27. Chapter 27

Dominic hoped that he was going in the right direction. He’d noticed the disturbed ground by a large tree and some footprints. His hope was rewarded when he found more footprints; he was no boy scout, but he would recognise that boot print anywhere, the unique shape that Matt had always carved into the soles of his shoes; a quirk he was now glad that Matt had never grown out of.

He could hear the sound of water, but it was very distant, where was Andrew taking Matt? Surely he would want to take him away and hide him. A unbidden dark thought came into his head, but he pushed it away...no, he wasn’t going to think that.

He jumped when his phone rang loudly in the quiet of the woods.

“Dom, where the bloody hell are you!?”

Chris’ voice was loud in his ear.

“I’m going after Matt and that lunatic.”

“No Dom, come back, let the police handle it.”

“Sorry Chris, can’t do that. I promised I would look after him, and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Dom, don’t....”

He shut his phone off and turned it to silent. He didn’t want to give himself away, as he knew that Chris would keep calling.

“I’m coming,Matt,” he said.

**********************

Matt could hear the water and he knew they must be getting close to either the falls or the water that it fed. He’d tried several times to slow the pace, but Andrew had gotten wise to it and had shoved him hard when he had slowed.

He could still just about hear the sirens and no doubt Andrew could hear them as well.

“The police are coming, give it up,” he said.

“Don’t think I will.”

He was trying to think on his feet, which wasn’t easy when your brain was trying its hardest to go into panic mode.

“Let me go and I’ll send them in the wrong direction. You can get away.”

“Enough Matthew, silence now. We don’t want dear Dominic to hear us, do we? Let’s keep walking, shall we?”

Andrew gave him another shove and he had no choice but to move. 

Soon the water that he’d heard came into view.

“Not to close to the edge now,” Andrew said.

Matt stopped and peered over the edge; the water , which was a good ten metres below was dark and swirling in that deceptively ‘aren’t I pretty to look at but put a foot in me and I’ll drown you way.’

He flinched when arms were wrapped around his waist and his skin crawled when he felt Andrew’s breath on his neck.

“This isn’t the romantic setting I was planning, but I suppose it has its charms. It’s time we got to know each other.”

Matt felt the lunch he’d eaten start to rise back up, as he felt what Andrew meant be getting to know each other.

“A-andrew, p-please...d-don’t.”

“Hush now,” Andrew said. “I don’t want to hurt that pretty mouth before I have the chance to taste it.”

He couldn’t help the shudder that went through him when he felt teeth graze his ear, and he wished he’d worn a coat instead of a thick jumper, as one of Andrew’s hands snaked under it and the t-shirt he was wearing to caress his stomach.

He couldn’t stop his heart racing or his breath catching, not in arousal ,but in fear. When he felt a hand on the belt of his trousers, he froze. He felt panic rising and his heart was thudding like Dom’s drums against his ribs.

This couldn’t be happening....wait, Dom, he was looking for him. So he couldn’t be far away; he knew what he had to do.

“Andrew,” he breathed in what he hoped was a seductive tone.

He took hold of Andrew’s hand and managed to turn in his arms, relieved that the hand was away from where he didn’t want it. Time to use what Tom had once called his’ weapons of mass destruction.’

He lowered his lashes and looked up at the same time, aiming them right at Andrew.

“Not here,” he said softly.

Andrew narrowed his eyes and Matt could see the suspicion in them. He fluttered his lashes, then doing his best not to close his hand and punch the bastard, he ran a finger down one cheek and onto his neck.

“How about we find a nice room somewhere.”

“Why the change of heart, Matthew?”

For fuck’s sake, how far was he going to have to go...and come on Dom, find me already.

He trailed the same finger along the part of Andrew’s skin that was exposed by his shirt collar and sighed.

“Because you were right, he doesn’t care about me like you do.”

Andrew smiled and Matt had to resist the temptation to slap the smile off his face. He had to fight not to flinch when Andrew placed a hand on his face and used it to tilt his head up. Then he felt pressure, too much pressure, then pain as Andrew squeezed his jaw.

“Nice try, but I know you hate me,” he hissed and more pain was added when Andrew used his free hand to grab his hair and yank his head back. 

His eyes began to water at the pain of his scalp being pulled, and he couldn’t stop the yelp at what was probably a bloody love bite. He knew this was over, he wouldn’t be able to hold Andrew off; he was much stronger and taller than himself.

“Time to give me what I want, Matthew,” Andrew snarled.

He was slammed face first into a tree, the pain blossoming in his head, and he could feel the warmth of blood in his mouth and against his cold skin. He closed his eyes and tried to detach himself from what was going to happen, too dazed to stop it.

He thought he was hearing things when he heard an angry shout...but he suddenly found himself on the muddy ground, and he hear what sounded like a struggle. He tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness kept him down, and the ringing in his ears was making it hard to hear anything.

He managed to get to his hands and knees, and shook his head to try and clear it and his fuzzy vision. But when he did, he wished it handed as he could see Dom struggling with Andrew, and they were dangerously close to the edge.

He tried once again to try and get to his feet but his leg gave way underneath him as it cramped.

Dom and Andrew had somehow managed to get to their feet, but they were still locked in a tussle for the upper hand.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet fell away and they disappeared over the edge.

“Dom!!” he screamed. “Dom!!!!”


	28. Chapter 28

Dom was starting to despair, he hadn’t seen any more footprints and he could see no sign of Matt and his abductor. The only thing there was, was the birds and the leaves, as they were rustled by the light breeze.

He was about to turn and go in another direction, when he heard it, carried on the breeze. It was faint, but he recognised the voice that made that sound. Then he felt anger because he could hear pain in that faint sound, and it focused his sense of direction, like one of those drones that Matt had been obsessing over recently.

He didn’t care if Andrew heard him, he was going to flatten the loony. He came to a small break in the trees and what he saw burnt away any self-control he had left.

Matt was pinned against a tree, eyes closed, blood trickling down one side of his face. Andrew was behind him....no fucking way he was going to do what Dom somehow knew he was going to do.

“You fucking bastard!” he roared and barrelled into Andrew, taking him to the ground in a flurry of fists.

“You’re...never...touching...him...like...that,” he said between grunts as he struggled with Andrew, who was bigger and stronger than him. 

But anger was fuelling his strength; the crazed bastard had single-handedly undone all the progress Matt had made since he'd regained his memories and recovered from the accident, and had nearly cost him the love of the man he’d spent nearly twenty years being blind to how much he loved him.

Andrew had managed to haul himself up and had taken him with him, and it was now turning into a desperate wrestling match.

“He’s mine, Howard,” Andrew snarled and Dom found himself being pushed towards the edge of the path.

He started pushing back, and as he did he caught a glimpse of Matt, who was on his hands and knees, looking dazed and frightened. He shoved harder, wanting to get Andrew away and to get to Matt.

He felt the ground move under his feet and the next thing he knew he was hitting the water and going under. He broke the surface, taking in a huge breath, he tread water, but he could feel the current tugging at his body. He looked round, looking for Andrew, but he couldn’t see him; not that he cared if he was alive. He only cared about getting out of the water and getting back to Matt.

He turned in the water and saw a muddy bank, and he finally thanked Matt for nagging him into taking up scuba-diving, as it now gave him a little extra strength to fight the current. But the water was very cold and energy sapping. He didn’t know how, but he made it to the muddy bank.

He sat on the ground, trying to regain some strength. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, when he thought he heard someone calling his name. He looked in the direction it came from ,when he heard it a second time and he saw the familiar figure of Matt...how had he?

He got to his feet, then frowned, why had Matt stopped?

A spike of pain suddenly went through his body and his knees buckled and his head was full of nothing but pain. He could hear noises from behind him and he somehow managed to turn, but what he saw made the pain he was feeling fade rapidly.

Matt was in the ground and underneath him was Andrew, and Matt had his hands around his throat and was screaming something at him.....no...no...he couldn’t let Matt throw his life away like that.

“Matt...don’t.”

He didn’t know if Matt had heard him, so he spoke again, this time using his full name.

“Matthew...please.”

Matt looked over at that, but he didn't relinquish his grip on Andrew, who was making the noises of a man struggling for air.

“He’s not worth it, not worth going to prison for...please.”

Matt looked back at Andrew, then to Dom’s relief he took his hands from Andrew’s throat, but didn’t get off him...but he still looked murderously angry. Dom had never seen him like that, and truth be told, he never wanted to see it again.

He looked up when he heard the sound of a helicopter; the police had finally arrived and he could hear dogs barking. He had to get Matt away from Andrew, who didn’t look like he was going to run anywhere.

“Matt, baby, come away from him.”

He let out a sigh of relief when Matt looked back and down at Andrew, then complied and crawled towards him. He wanted to just hold him, but it was Matt that held him, as the shock of being hit by whatever Andrew had hit him with took over and he passed out.

*******************

Matt forced himself to move and crawled to the edge of the now reduced path. He shook his head again to clear it, and blinked away the blood that had trickled into his eyes. He looked down and the dizziness returned, but he fought it.

He couldn’t see Dom, but he could see a muddy bank on the other side. Maybe Dom had been swept further down river and managed to get to the bank. But how was he going to get down there?

He got to his knees and looked again...there, could it be? If he was really careful he could do it; it would be just like the cliffs in Teignmouth. He cautiously took his first step...bloody hell, it was slippery, but he had to get down and find Dom. His foot slipped again and he let out a short cry as he slid on his rear almost to the bottom.

Pain shot through his already aching leg when it hit a large rock, but he kept going, even though his body was screaming at him to stop. He finally reached the bottom, but he still had to pick his way across moss wrapped stones, but he finally reach the muddy bank.

His head was starting to hurt in tandem with his leg, but he ignored it.

“Dom!” he called, hoping that he wasn’t far away. He kept walking...calling his name as he went.

Then he saw him, sitting on the ground, his head down.

“Dom!” he called again and walked faster.

Dom looked up, then stood, but he looked a little wobbly, but at least he was smiling.

Matt frowned when he saw movement behind him...no...no. He went to call out but his voice wouldn’t co-operate. Then everything became like some slow-motion horror scene, as Andrew raised the small rock he was holding and struck Dom with it.

As Dom went to his knees, everything became tinged with red as the fragile hold he’d had on his self-control finally broke. He started running, closing the gap quickly, anger and adrenaline killing the pain from his head and his leg.

With an inarticulate bellow he collided with Andrew, just as he was about to deliver what would be a killing blow.

They landed on the ground, with Matt on top, anger and fear giving him extra strength. With a snarl, he used his weight to hold Andrew down and with hands that were strengthened by years of playing, he wrapped them around Andrew’s throat and squeezed; the fucker wasn’t going to get away.

He had to shift his weight when Andrew tried to throw him off, and he squeezed harder. He watched with detached emotion when he saw panic on Andrew’s face.

“Die, you bastard,” he snarled...then he heard Dom’s voice.

“Matt...don’t.”

He ignored it.

“Matthew...please.”

This time he looked over, but he kept the pressure of Andrew’s throat, he could hear he was struggling to breathe....good.

“He’s not worth it, not worth going to prison for...please.”

He looked back at Andrew....he so badly wanted to watch him die....but Dom was right; he wasn’t worth it. He took his hands away, but didn’t get off him, he didn’t want him to get away.

He heard a helicopter and then dogs...the police, about fucking time, then Dom’s voice again.

“Matt, baby, come away from him.”

He looked over again and could see that Dom’s was swaying and he could see blood on his sodden jacket. He moved then and got off of Andrew, who hadn’t moved and crawled towards Dom.

He wrapped his arms around him...then frowned when Dom went limp in his arms.

“Dom.... Dom?” he said, trying but failing to keep the worry from his voice.


	29. Chapter 29

Chris wanted to run, but the police told him that they had to be cautious, as they were unsure as to what the situation was. He’d been relieved when they had said that both Matt and Dom were alive. But that didn’t appease him, because they didn’t say how they were, and that worried him. Even more worrying was the fact that a third person, no doubt Andrew was down, and if he could believe it, that Matt was the reason why.

He refused to stay back when they finally reached the bank where Mart and Dom had been spotted, but he was stopped since the paramedics were attending to them....that didn’t help his worry levels.

“Mister Wolstenholme, it might be helpful if you go ahead. Mister Bellamy is reluctant to the let the paramedics attend to Mister Howard or himself.”

He didn’t need any encouragement and jogged forward and found Matt holding tightly onto Dom and somehow managing to fend of a policeman and a paramedic.

“Mister Wolstenholme, can you persuade him.”

Chris nodded and closed the gap. He went to his haunches, ignoring the people that were seeing to Andrew.

“What’re you doing, Bells?”

Matt looked at him and he could see the fear and anger in his eyes

“Bells, you’re both safe. Let them see to Dom and yourself.”

“No,he’ll hurt Dom again.”

Chris glanced over and saw that Andrew was up and was being arrested.

“Look Matt, he’s being arrested. You’re both safe.”

“Safe,” Matt said.

He sighed with relief when Matt relinquished his hold on Dom. Things moved quickly after that and the tricky procedure of getting his two injured friends down the falls and to hospital began.

**********************

Matt didn’t want to let go of Dom; he wanted to keep him safe. He was staring intently at Andrew, hoping that he wouldn't get up. He felt too weak now as the adrenalin had worn off and he was reminded of the fact that he’d been shoved hard into a tree.

Then he’d been distracted by the police and he felt his adrenalin levels rise again, and he held tightly onto Dom.....no-one was touching Dom. Then he heard Chris’ voice...safe, they were safe. He glanced over when Chris had said that he’d been arrested...Dom was safe...he was safe.

Now he was feeling the after-effects of too much adrenalin and his dizzying encounter with a tree. He knew he was somewhere other than a muddy river bank, and he could hear noises that sounded familiar.....hospital, it sounded like a hospital. He could hear someone talking to him, but he didn’t seem to be able to raise his head to see who it was.

He felt very tired and just wanted to sleep. Was that Tom, it sounded like Tom. Where was Dom?

“Dom, where’s Dom?”

He tried to get up, pain blooming in his head as he did.

“Lay down Matt,” Tom said and felt a hand on his chest.

“Where’s Dom!?” he yelled.

“Please Matt, you’ll hurt yourself.”

But he wasn’t listening.

“No, where’s Dom!?”

He tried to struggle when another pair of hands held him down, and he felt something cold rush into his vein. He tried to fight the drugs they had just given him, but he soon lost the fight.

**********************

Chris couldn’t believe that this was happening, two of his best friends were in hospital, and all because of one crazed individual. Oh how he wished he could have five minutes alone in a locked room with Andrew. The crazed bastard had come close to killing Dom, and had nearly ruined Matt mentally and emotionally; if he still hadn’t. Now Dom wasn’t waking up, he was glad that Matt was too out of it to know.

He ran his hands over his face and looked down at the still figure of Dom.

“You need to wake up, before someone tells Matt that your not okay.”

He looked away when he heard someone approaching; it was Tom.

“How’s Matt doing?”

“Stressed as fuck. He wanted to know where Dom was, they had to sedate him to stop him getting out of bed.”

“This is screwed,” Chris said.

“Gets worse, I spoke to Glen, the press are all over this. They’ve stopped several reporters and pap’s getting into to see Matt. They can’t get into Re-suss, but the rest of it. How’s Dom doing?”

“They said there’s no damage to his brain, but he might have a fractured vertebrae in his neck. That’s why their keeping the collar on, until they can look at the scans.”

“Bloody hell.”

“Doctors said he was lucky, if Andrew had got his skull, he could have killed him. Andrew’s going to go away for a bloody long time now. Apart from being stressed, how’s Matt?”

“He’s had stitches, but they’re more worried about his mental state. Chris, they had a shrink come and talk to him. I overheard them talking, they might want to put him in the psychiatric ward.”

“What the fuck for?”

“Chris, he attacked Andrew, damn near killed him according to what the police said. He tried to strangle him.”

“For fuck’s sake...we need our solicitor.”

“Glen’s called the label, he’s on his way. No way they’re going to put him in there or bloody charge him with anything.”

The consultant that had been seeing to Dom returned and at least there was some good news; there was no fractured vertebrae, but he had suffered a fractured shoulder; which would take time to heal. As to his still being unconscious, it would be a wait and see game, but he was confident that he would wake up, and that now he didn’t need the neck brace, they would be moving him to CCU.

They had to move away when they came to take Dom away, so they went to find out how Matt was doing. The doctor they spoke to assured them that Matt was being moved to the another ward, and he wouldn’t be seen by another psychiatrist until the morning, as there had been a conversation over the phone with their solicitor and they were waiting for Matt's own counsellor to observe when he was spoken to. They went to get some coffee, mumbling an apology when they bumped into someone going towards A&E. It was only after they had stood in the queue for a good ten minutes and finally found a seat and were halfway through their food, that Tom suddenly dropped his fork.

“Fuck, the guy we bumped into, he was a bloody reporter!”

Tom and Chris ran back into A&E, just in time to see someone being manhandled out...the reporter. They hurried to the cubicle that Matt had been in, but it was empty.

***************

Matt somehow and he didn’t know how had managed to fight off the sedative and was now trying to clear his head. He looked up when someone pulled back the curtain and stepped in....he didn’t look like a doctor?

“Matthew, how do you feel knowing that Dom still hasn’t regained conciousness and could be in a coma?”

He frowned...what?

He was going to say something when the curtain was pulled back sharply and a security guard and a nurse appeared.

How did you get in here.....throw him out!” she said and followed the guard out.

He frowned...what did he mean...Dom was okay, wasn’t he? Fuck this, I’ve got to find him. He sat up, his head swimming from the movement. He hissed as he pulled the cannula out, then managed to stand, and he fought the wave of nausea that followed it. He looked out of his cubicle and everyone looked pre-occupied. He noticed his clothes were still sitting on the chair next to the bed, so he quickly dressed, the nausea still threatening to turn into vomiting.

He managed to walk out of A&E without being stopped and shivered when the cold air hit him.....he would go to Dom’s apartment, because he knew that bloke had to be lying.


	30. Chapter 30

“I can only apologise on behalf of the hospital, again.......”

“As you should.” Chris could just about hear the conversation between the Patient Liaison Officer and their solicitor. He was with a police officer, since the hunt for Matt was in full swing.

“As I said, we’ve put out a MISPER. We will find him, Mister Wolstenholme.”

Chris badly wanted to go and look for Matt, but they were in a city that they didn’t know, and Dom would need to see a familiar face, when he woke up. That bloody journalist had gone and made things even worse. The officer excused himself and Chris walked back to Critical Care.

Tom looked up from his phone. “Bloody Twitter’s going nuclear ...everything from Matt and Dom being dead or one of them is dead and the other in a coma. Good job they don’t know Matt's missing...any news?”

He shook his head, “They’re looking for him, god knows where Matt thinks he is or where he thinks he’s going.”

***************************

Matt was confused, this didn’t look like a street he knew. Then again, his memory was a bit fuzzy, so he probably was on the right street. But he was sure when he got to Dom’s, he’d be able to help. He stopped outside a building and looked up; it looked familiar and there was a light on in Dom’s place. The ride in the lift proved to be challenging, as he seemed to feel every movement, it jarred his leg and aggravated the ache in his head.

He let out a sigh of relief when he reached Dom’s door. He rummaged in his pocket for his key, he smiled to himself...funny how he never lost this habit of misplacing things; no doubt Dom would chide him again. He knocked on the door, expecting a faux annoyed Dom to open it. Hence he was confused when a man that was definitely not Dom answered the door.

“Can I help you?” He frowned, he was certain this was Dom’s flat...maybe he was mistaken.

He stepped back. “S-sorry, wrong number,” he said and rubbed at his forehead.

“Sir, are you okay...oh god, you’re bleeding.”

He took his hand away...oh, he was bleeding, why? He took another step back, then he felt his knees buckle.

“Matthew?”

Was someone saying his name?

“Matthew, my name is Adam and I’m a paramedic. Do you know where you are, Matthew?”

He had to think for a moment.... “Dom’s place...I think.”

The person said something and another voice said. “All units, have located Matthew Bellamy, cancel the MISPER.”

His attention was brought back to the first voice he’d heard.

“Matthew, try and look into the light for me.”

He blinked when a bright light was shone into his eyes.

“Left pupil is slightly blown.”

He felt something tighten on his arm and he head a beeping noise.

“BP ninety over fifty, oxygen level is eighty percent. He’s a little tachy.”

“Okay, Matthew. I’m going to give you some oxygen and put a cannula in your hand and give you some fluids.”

He felt something press against his face; he didn’t like it and tried to brush it away.

“No, keep that on, please. Take nice steady breaths for me....sharp scratch coming.”

He flinched at the sharp pain, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

“Right, let’s get him to the ambulance. Matthew, we’re going to move you now.”

He felt himself lifted and then felt something much softer than where he’d been before.

" Dom, where’s Dom?”

“Don’t worry about Dom, Matthew, just keeping taking those steady breaths for me.”

“Still don’t like his vitals. BP’s still not rising, even with fluids...still tachy as hell.”

“Just keep him stable....Matthew, stay awake for me.”

The voices faded as he really couldn’t keep his eyes open.

***********************

_“Dom, where are you?”_

_He could hear Matt's voice, but there was no way he was going to come, just because Matt Bellamy called. They had been in the studio, and Matt being the perfectionist and the annoying little shit he could be, had become the worst kind of producer, and he’d finally had enough and had thrown his drumsticks at the glass and stormed off._

_He sighed and closed his eyes...no, don’t move Howard._

_He sometimes wondered why he’d put up with all the diva strops and guitars that had been flung his way over the years; if it was any other band, it would have imploded years ago. The only conclusion he could come to, was the fact that he loved the little bleeder._

_“Don’t try and hide, I can smell that sheep dip you call aftershave. C’mon Dommie, you know I didn’t mean it.”_

A sharp tug on one of his calves from being in the same position for too long made him gasp and he opened his eyes, but found he wasn't in one of the smaller recording booths, but lying in a hospital bed, and looking at the grinning face of Tom.

“You gave us a real scare there, mate.”

He looked over and saw Chris, who also looked happy. He panicked as his last memory had been of Matt and him.

“Andrew...” he started to say.

“He’s back in custody,” Chris said.

Dom felt relieved, well almost.

“Where’s Matt? Oh god, did Andrew?”

“He’s going to be okay,” Chris said.

He knew straight away that Chris wasn’t being completely truthful. He moved but pain instantly flared in his right shoulder.

“Don’t move, you’ve got a fractured shoulder,” Tom said.

He gave Chris his 'don't bullshit me’ look; it was something he’d picked up from Matt after years of being on the receiving end of one.

"Chris, is Matt okay?”

Dom wasn’t going to be persuaded to stay in bed, not by his friends or the doctors. He wanted to see Matt. So they wheeled him from Critical Care to A&E in the ‘compromise’ wheelchair.

“He’s quite sleepy, but we’re monitoring him and checking him every half hour,” the Critical care nurse said. “He's had a blow to the head, and he left the hospital just after he’d had his scan. It didn’t show any shown any sign of a bleed in his brain, but we want to keep monitoring him for at least another twelve hours. It would help if you could try and talk to him, I’ll be back in thirty minutes.”

Chris wheeled him forward, well as close as he could get, making sure it was his good arm that was facing the bed. He took Matt’s hand and stroked his thumb across it.

“Hey baby,” he said, no longer caring if anyone other than Tom or Chris heard him.

Confused blue eyes focused on him.

“Dom?”

“Yeah.”

“He lied...I knew it.”

“He did.”

“Wanna sleep now.”

“You have to stay awake, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Wow, you’re doing as I ask.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Dom looked at Chris and Tom, who were smiling, that was the Matt they knew. Dom leant forward and said, “When your head and my shoulder are better, we are definitely going on a long bloody holiday.”

“Okay.”

************************

Matt sighed and looked out at the city...he always did love Vienna, especially its Opera House. That was where they were going tonight, to a production of La Boheme. It had been a long four months, waiting for Dom’s shoulder to heal. But he doubted that his injuries would ever truly heal, but there was Dom, who stopped them from overwhelming him. He heard the balcony door open.

“You ready?” Dom said.

“Yeah,” he replied.

He put his glass on the ledge and stopped when the lights caught the ring that was back on his finger. He let out  another sigh when Dom wrapped his arms around him.

“You do know when we tell the world that we’re together, it’s going to be chaos.”

“Yeah, but you know what, if people have a problem with it, fine. It’s their problem, not ours...let the haters hate. I love you Dominic James Howard and anyone who says it’s wrong or a sin can kiss my....”

Dom silenced him by turning him round and kissing him, then smiling.

“That kind of potty mouth won’t do at the Opera....”

 

 

_TBC in “Castle Of Glass”_


End file.
